


Overwatch Drabbles Collection

by Catatonica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 97
Words: 20,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catatonica/pseuds/Catatonica
Summary: Just a collection of all  the drabbles I wrote for my OW Imagine blog on tumblr. Have fun!





	1. Beautiful [Genji]

You peeked around the corner, hoping Genji would just leave. You’ve avoided him for weeks, but he noticed your change in behaviour. Since he noticed he was following you around, trying to get you to talk to him.

But you didn’t want to, because you knew what he was going to say. That you two could stay friends, now that he’s with Angela. She was beautiful and such a smart doctor - who would blame him for falling in love with her?  
Well, you did. You liked him very much and everytime he just said ‘Hello’ to you your heart rate doubled its speed.

Now you were hiding in the hallways, trying to get away from him.  
“There you are!”, you heard a familiar voice behind you and groaned internally.  
“Hey Genji…”, you mumbled, fumbling nervously on the seam of your clothes. He came closer to you, too close. You backed up a little and he gave you a quizzical look - at least you thought so. Hard to tell with him wearing that metal mask.  
“Did I do something wrong?”, he asked, the voice heavy with concern. “Have I upset you?”  
“No,no no no!”, you soothed him. “No, it’s just- Um.. I did not want to disturb you, spending your time with Angela.”  
He hesitated to answer.  
“What do you mean?”, he asked slowly.  
“Ah, come on, you know what I mean.”, your hands gestured vaguely. “Your whole love thing and all that.”  
“Do I get this right?” his voice was filled with amusement. “You think I like Angela in a romantic way?”  
“Yes, I do think that. You two lovebirds, the most prettiest couple of all the Overwatch agents! Just look at her, that pretty, slim woman with her big, blue, shiny eyes…!”  
“You’re way more beautiful than her.”, he interrupted your rant, but with tears in your eyes you shook your head.  
“I’m not! Just look at me - all chubby and plump… And then look at the great Mercy, always helping people and being so damn beautiful all the time!”  
It took him some time to think about what you just said, but he softly grabbed your shoulder and pulled you a little closer.  
“Angela is a friend.”, he said. “A friend who saved my life. I owe her very much and we became very close friends. But please understand that I do not love her.”  
“I’m glad to hear that.”, you muttered, a bit ashamed of your behaviour. “I guess you already know that I like you very much?”  
He chuckled in a low, raspy tone that made your knees weak.  
“Of course I do know that - you blush everytime we meet each other.”, he said and you felt the blood rushing to your cheeks to color them bright red. He noticed that and put an arm around your shoulder, pulling you close.  
“It is adorable.”, he murmured. “You look very cute when you blush.”  
“T-Thanks.”, you squeaked, more flattered than you have ever been in your life. “D-Does that mean you like me? I mean- I-I’m not as pretty as Angela-”  
“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”, he reassured you. “And yes, I do like you in a romantic way.”


	2. Home [Widowmaker]

Her back hurt and every muscle was sore. Amélie took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. The first things she saw was you, sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea that had gone cold.   
“You’re back.”, you muttered and she nodded. “You… were gone pretty long this time.”  
“Tsk.”, she hissed in annoyance. “Not this again.”  
Anger rumbled in your stomach but you stayed calm. No fighting this time.  
“I just miss you.”, was your sincere answer. “I do not like these missions. They’re too dangerous.”

Amélie looked at you, thinking. Then she sighted and sat next to you on the table.   
“Can I get some tea?”, she asked and you stood up to boil some water for her.   
“Did anything go wrong?”, you asked and she shook her head.  
“It was alright.”, she answered and you knew she wouldn’t tell you any more details. Amélie was very careful what she told you - maybe to protect you?  
“Here you go, love.” You put the cup in front of her and earned a gentle smile for that. You bowed down and gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, but she turned her face a bit so you could taste the sweetness of her lips.   
God, you missed her lips so much!  
After a few second you pulled away, but she grabbed your wrist and pulled you a little closer to her.   
“Amélie…”, you purred amused. “Your tea will get cold if you don’t stop.”  
“I do not care about the tea.”, she cooed into your ear and claimed another kiss from you. “I couldn’t care less about that leaf water.”

You snorted, but did not struggle when she dragged you on her lap. Gentle nibbles at your neck and a very skilled hands under your shirt made you sigh. Her fingertips brushed your breasts slighty, avoiding the most interesting parts and drawing small circles over your upper body.  
“You know what”, you interrupted her. “You need a hot shower, love.”  
Amélie raised a brow.  
“And I might join you.”  
She chuckled, seemed to be very fond of that idea.


	3. A Warm Welcome [Genji]

“Genji! You’re back!!” You fell into his arms, felt the cold metal of his armor on your skin. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”  
“It is good to see you too.”, he said, responding to your hug with soft pressure on your body. A gentle touch of your foreheads replaced a kiss and his hands caressed your back. His presence was like a blanket around your body, warm and caring.  
Your hands reached up, unlocked his face plate and you pressed your lips on his scarred mouth. When you two had your first dates you never saw his face and even after a few months he was uncomfortable with you touching he scars. But then he quickly learned that you did not mind the wounds. 

“Did anything happen while I was gone?”, he asked, the metallic fingertips running through your hair.   
“Jesse tried to catch a wild dog.”, you said, chuckling. “It didn’t end well. Dr. Ziegler was furious!”  
“I can imagine that.”, he replied, enjoying each of your words. He couldn’t get enough of your voice, so sweet and familiar. Like coming home.  
You two looked into each other’s eyes and became silent for a moment. Everything was perfect. He was there, well and alive and you were as beautiful as ever in his eyes. A warm, tingling feeling swole in your chest and you let out a pleased sigh.   
Everything was perfect.


	4. The Party Is Over [Junkrat]

“Just do it later.”, the Junker snarled and curled up on the couch. You let out a sigh, equipped with trash bags and some cleaning rags.  
“Jamie, come on, I can’t do it on my own. This house is a mess!” You gestured vaguely at the chaos surrounding you. Lamps were broken, at least 50 plastic cups were scattered across the floor and - was that a racoon in the kitchen sink?!  
You writhed with disgust, but Junkrat still loafed on the couch without any intend to help you clean up.

From the living room you could see through the open bathroom door Mako, sleeping in the tub with - for fuck’s sake - another racoon on the belly. This was a disaster.  
“Jamie! GET! UP!”, you yelled at the younger Junker and he let out a big, bugged groan.   
“Me head hurts!”, he stated and put a cushion on his head to muffle your voice.   
“That’s what you get from drinking so much!”  
“Roadie does not have to help ya’. Not fair I say.”, he complained.   
“He’s unconscious! I hit him with a pan and he didn’t react!”  
Jamie went silent for a second, thoughtfully, then he shrugged.  
“Nah, he’s good.”

You came very close to him and grabbed his ear.  
“Ouch, me ear-!”, he yelled, but you just pulled a little harder.  
“Listen, you will help me clean this mess up! Otherwise I will lock you up in the wardobe with the racoons!!”  
His mood immediately lightened up.  
“We have racoons now?! Awesome!”


	5. A Little Help I [Junkrat]

Jamie heard a rumble - oh, that must be you coming back from that mission!  
“Oi, Darl - Ya wouldn’t believe what I build!”, he said in a proud tone, not turning away from his latest creation. “Look, if you push this button, it starts blinking and the-”  
As he finally turned around, his facial expession switched from overexited to utter terror.  
“Darl!”, he gasped, almost falling to the ground when he jumped of his chair towards your trembling body that leaning against the doorframe. You let out a pained wail, falling into his arms. Jamie catched you at the last second before you hit the ground and pulled you close.  
“Oh no no no, Darl, what- what the fuck did they do to you?”, he asked while gently stroking your hair, his hands shaking. “I need to get that doc-”  
“Jamie.”, you whispered, putting your bloodstained hand on his arm and fighting off the tears. “It- It hurts.”  
“I know Darl, I know. Just do me a favor ‘n stay awake, ok?” The panic in his crackling voice incited your fear and made you whimper.   
“Jamie, I’m scared!”   
“Me too, Darl.”, he muttered, lifting you up and sending a quick prayer that Dr. Ziegler was at the infirmary.


	6. A Little Help II [McCree]

“Shit.”  
Jesse dropped his hat on the bed, sprinted towards you and supported your collapsing body. He pulled off his gloves and pressed his bare hands on your wound to stop the bleeding, but it had a low effect.   
“Holy shit.”, he repated, his face pale and grave. “Ohh Princess, what happened?”  
“I don’t know.”, you muttered weak, already drifting into a cold and dark doze. “Mission went wrong.”  
“I can see that.”, he growled and glanced to the hallway that you came from, but no one was there. “Where’s Angela?”  
“She was hurt too.”,you answered and closed your eyes. “Jesse, I’m cold.”  
He looked at you, his jaw grinding.  
“Come on, Princess.” He lifted you from the ground, pulling you very close to his chest. “We gonna find that blond doctor and she will patch you up in no time.”  
“Hmmhm.”, you hummed against his torso. Your hands were weak and shaking, but you managed to grip his poncho and took a deep breath of his scent.


	7. Take A Sickie [Junkrat]

“You did not eat the soup.” Junkrat sat on the edge of the bed and gave you a puzzled look. “‘Thought you liked soup.”  
“I do.”, you reassured - sadly the ‘soup’ was a can he gave you and a rusty, old can opener. “I don’t have a real appetite, that’s all.”  
“Oh, okay.”   
Phew, you got away with it.  
His hands touched your forehead, checking your temperature. It was just a cold that came with a fever. Honestly, it wasn’t even that bad - but he insisted upon putting your butt to bed, wrapping you in two blankets and bringing you a cup of tea every hour.   
It was adorable!  
Junkrat took great care of you and you really appreciated the effort - but it was just a cold. A slight fever and a running nose, that was all. It was great he was so worried and caring and the way he adored you was heart warming, but you had to attend the agents meetings and start getting ready for the upcoming mission.  
“Jamie, sweetheart?”, you asked in a clear voice. “Darling, I’m feeling much better already.”  
“That’s great.”, he said while wrapping the blankets even tighter around your body. “Then you will be recovered soon, eh?”  
“Seriously Jamison, I’m fine.”, you said in a more sincere voice and sat up.  
“Nah, you’re not.”, he said cheerful and booped your nose. “Lookit all this snot. Nasty.”  
“Jamison Fawkes, I have to get back to work! Like, right now!”  
“Nah Darl, you gonna take a sickie.” He didn’t mind your annoyed tone of voice at all, he just placed a kiss on your forehad and pushed you gently back on the bed. “Listen, I know you love your work and all that rubbish, but just do me the favor and take a sickie, eh?”  
You let out an annoyed groan but deep inside you knew he was right. Taking a day off wasn’t the end of the world.  
“One condition”, you snarled and held up your index finger. “You stay here with me.”  
He showed a sneaky grin.  
“Was me plan all along!”


	8. Ice Skating [Genji]

“Come on, you can do it!”  
“Of course I can! I’m a Shimada warrior!”, he snarled, but still unsteady on his feet. “Why is this so hard?!”  
“It ain’t that difficult.”, was s/o’s amused answer, but they grabbed Genji by his hands and helped him stand upright. “It’s like inline skating.”  
“I mastered the art of balancing on a bamboo can for days-”, he raised his voice with anger, but s/o shooked their head. They let go and again genji was struggeling with his balance.  
“Don’t think about it too much.”, they said in a gentle tone of voice. “You need to feel it. With your heart.”  
Genji gazed at them, clearly not as amused as they were.  
“You’re making fun of me.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
They slid across the ice, s/o very confident and carefree, while Genji seemed to be worried about falling and embarassing himself in front of s/o.  
“Come on, don’t be so cramped.”  
“I’m not cramped at all!”, he hissed but s/o laughed it off.   
“Just have fun!”  
He was not convinced, but he tried to relax and grabbed s/o’s hand.   
“That’s better.”, he muttered under his breath.


	9. Running Out Of TimeI [Genji]

“Are you comfortable?”  
“Yes, thank you Genji.”, you muttered weakly. “You are very good to me.”  
“I wish I could do more.”, he answered and stroked your cheek gently. His voice was muffled and you knew he was about to cry. First he was embarrassed about the tears, but after he accepted your fate he didn’t mind anymore.  
“Do you need something?”, he asked but you shook your head.  
“I’m good. Just- Just stay with me, okay?”  
“Of course, Love.” Your foreheads touched, a very gentle sign of your love and deep connection. Would he be able to let you go?  
“You are everything to me.”, he whispered. “I will miss you every day of my life.”


	10. Running Out Of Time II [Junkrat]

He had been silent for hours. Not one sentence or even a word. Jamie just laid on your bed with his upper body, resting his head on your lap. You stroked his head gently but he stared at the wall, thoughtful and completely silent.   
“Jamie.”  
He looked at you and you showed a weak smile.  
“I love you very much, you know.”, you muttered softly and his eyes squinted with pain. He wrapped his arms around your waist, burying his face in your blankets. You noticed his shaking body - he was crying.  
“I love you more. You were me dream.”, he said, voice muffled by the blankets and tears. “It’s not fair.”  
“I know.” you soothed him, placing a soft kiss on his head.


	11. Running Out Of Time III [Reaper]

“Gabe, I’m scared.”, you whimpered. “What if it hurts?”  
You felt a kiss on your forehad and a warm hand on your cheek.   
“It won’t hurt. I promise.” His raspy voice was balm for your soul, but you still were scared of dying. Reaper hadn’t left your side for days, caring for you and trying to show you how much he loved you.   
You knew he would live on without you and that’s what you wanted but something in your chest made you cringe. You were jealous and angry. Angry that your life would end soon.  
“Don’t.” His voice was gentle but he always knew what you were thinking. “Don’t be so angry about it. I know it’s not fair, but please accept it.”  
“You seem to be perfectly fine with me dying.”, you snarled at him.   
“Nothing could be worse than this.”, he assured you and kissed the corner of your mouth. “But I can’t bear the thought of you dying in anger instead of peace.”  
“You’re right I guess. Sorry…”  
“Don’t be.” His voice was cracking and he wrapped his arms around you.


	12. Busted [Widowmaker]

“So, what would you like to do?”, Sombra asked, popping a chewing gum bubble and wiping her fingers across the holographic screen.  
You sat next to her, buried in thoughts and shrugging your shoulders.  
“Amélie Lacroix.”   
“Woah, WHAT?!” Sombra yelled, instantly excited and laughing. “Oh my god, you did not say that!”  
“Oh no….” You sighed and hid your face in your hands. You didn’t mean to say that! “It-It was just joke!”  
“Your blushing so it was no joke!”, Sombra giggled. “You have a crush on Amélie!”  
“At least don’t tell her!!”, you snarled at your friend, but she went silent for a second, starring at the hallway. Widowmaker leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and with a very annoyed facial expression.  
“Are you done now?”, she asked with her heavy french accent.   
“Amélie-”, you said, but she turned around and left without another word.   
“Don’t worry about it.”, Sombra assured you. “You know how she is, just needs to think about this.”  
“I hope you’re right…”


	13. Preview [Lúcio]

“So, um…. What do you think?”, Lúcio asked nervously. “It’s not much, but-”  
“No no, please! It sounds wonderful!”, you reassured him. “You know I love your music!”  
The DJ was blushing and avoided your eyes at all costs - too nervous to even look at you.  
“T-Thank you.”, Lúcio said, his face even more red than before. “It means a lot.”  
“You know, Lúcio.” You put your hand on his shoulder and he shivered. “That’s what I like most about you - your music inspires people all over the world! That’s amazing and you should be proud of it!”  
He looked at you with his dark, but warm eyes and sighed.   
“The thing is” He started fumbling on the seam of his shirt. “You inspire me more than anything else. When I compose I think of you all the time.”  
“Oh my-”, you gasped, a little taken by surprise. “That’s really sweet, Lúcio-”  
“No, you don’t need to say anything.”, the DJ responded hastily. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-”  
You shook your head gently and smiled.  
“You inspire me too. To be a better person.”   
Lúcio looked at you, speechless but with a warm gaze. He took your hand and both of you closed your eyes, leaning in for a long, loving hug.


	14. The Fisherman Dance [Hanzo]

“What are you doing?”, you asked with a puzzled facial expression. “Like, seriously. What is going on?”  
You watched Hanzo dance in a, well, very interesting way.   
“It is a dance from Japan!”, he stated, continueing to dance the fisherman dance. “I wanted to show you something from my culture.”  
“That is… so nice.”, you said confused and grabbed his shoulder so he would stop. He did indeed and you placed a small peck on his cheek.   
“I am very, very impressed.”, you lied. “And so flattered!”  
“Perfect!” He stood up straight with a slight blush on his cheeks. “So, would you now go and drink a very bitter hot drink with me?”  
“You mean a coffee?”  
He nodded.  
He really was weird. Sweet, but weird.


	15. Cuddling [Hanzo]

You giggled as his hair tickled your nose, while he had his arms still wrapped around you.   
“Hanzo…”, you whispered, poking his cheek. It was one of that lazy sunday mornings, the two of you cuddling in bed even though it was noon already.   
“What is it…”, he growled, more asleep than awake.   
His hair was a mess and he had buried his face in your chest. Your heart skipped a beat - he was so adorable when he was sleeping!  
“We need to get up. We missed breakfast and we’ll miss lunch too.”, you said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.   
“Nooo…”, he wailed, pulling you closer to his body. “Let’s stay in bed all day.”  
“That’s new.”, you said with a smile. “Usually you’re an early riser.”  
“Not today.”  
You enjoyed the rare opportunity and sighed, happy about the wonderful morning. Your fingers tangled in a strand of his dark hair you nodded and placed another kiss on his nose.


	16. The Date [Reaper]

“So, um… What are you doing later?”, Reaper asked, as casual as possible.  
The two of you were sitting in the meeting room, side by side at the table. You were deepened in the mission reports and gave him a puzzled look.  
“What do you think, hm?”, you asked back, holding up some sheets with data. “Smartass.”  
“…”   
You noticed a weird tension around him and it wasn’t the first time. Your first guess was that he liked you, but that was just a random feeling. It was Reaper, after all. You were best friends - he would never admit that tho - but you had the strong suspicion that he had a thing for you.  
“Gabe, what’s up with you? You’re behaving weird.”  
“Don’t know what you mean.”, he responded and you heard a low growl from behind the mask. “And don’t call me that.”  
“What? Gabe?”, you asked. “Sure, then I’ll call you Reaper, undead soldier of Talon. The death that walks among us.”  
“Very funny.”, he snarled, but you heard a slight difference in his tone of voice. Ok, this was getting annoying. Just spit it out man!  
“Just tell me what’s on your mind.”, you demanded. “And make it quick. I have plans for tonight.” Okay, the bait was laid - how would he react?  
You felt the tension growing and he cleared his throat.   
“What plans?” Oh my, what was this tone of his voice? Jealousy?! You hide a smirk behind the data sheets and nodded.  
“Well, some may call it a date.”  
“With whom?!”, he instantly asked and sat up straight in his chair. “Who is it?!”  
“Jealous?” You gave him a knowing side glance and he calmed down a little.   
“Of course not.”, he muttered and crossed his arms. “Just want to be sure he’s not dangerous. Or an idiot.”  
“Well, he is an idiot.”, you claimed and grabbed your paperwork. “I should take a shower now. Getting ready for the date.”  
“Hmhm.” He sat there like a huffed child, arms crossed and avoiding your look at all cost.  
“Pick me up at 8.30.”, you said and left the room without any further explanations.


	17. Poly Cuddles [McCree&Hanzo]

“Jesse, stop it!”, you nagged, pulling on the corner of the blanket. “I’m cold without the blanket!”  
“Well, good you’re between two radiators.”, he answered.   
“Otherwise I would’ve been frozen to death…” But he was right, the two man next to you were radiating heat. Hanzo in particular, he always slept without any blankets.   
“Are you cold?”, he asked sternly, but you shook your head.  
“Nah, it’s okay. Jesse is right - I don’t need a blanket when I have you.” You gave the archer a warm smile and he placed a kiss on the corner of your mouth.   
“Tell me if you’re cold.”, he said and gave Jesse a side glance. “Same to you.”  
“Thanks Hun, but I’m good.” Jesse pulled the blankets up to his chin and let out a pleased sigh. Hanzo chuckled, wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close.   
You loved cuddling hours! Just the three of you, lying in bed and enjoying the warmth and closeness. Days like this was the best stress relief for all of you.  
You felt another pair of arms, wrapping around your upper body and Jesse crawled a little closer.  
“My two favorite boys in the world.”, he sighed and buried his face in your hair.


	18. Masks I [McCree]

“Ay Darl, have you seen my-” Jesse cut off his question and froze with surprise. He had opened your bedroom door - but he had missed to knock before entering. His eyes widened as he saw your face for the first time. Scars decorated your face, pink and healed a long time ago.   
Your mouth stood open and you weren’t able to move for a second.  
“Get out!!”, you hissed angrily. “Get out at once!”  
“Darl, please-”, Jesse tried, but you shut him down immediately.  
“I said get out!!”  
He closed the door, but leaned against it to talk to you.  
“Sorry.”, he muttered through the metal alloy. “‘Should’ve knocked.”  
“Don’t tell anyone.”, you growled and put on your mask, prepared to leave your room now.   
“Will you tell me what happened to you?”, he asked while moving back as you opened the door from the inside of your room.  
“No.”


	19. Masks II [Reaper]

It wasn’t the first time you were shot, but you couldn’t get used to it. The enemy hit your mask with a graze shot and almost killed you. Now you layed on the ground, the broken mask in your hand. Panic tried to overcome you as a hand touched your shoulder.  
“Are you okay?”  
You looked up at Reaper who gave you a worried glance behind his mask.   
“It’s broken.”, you muttered and threw the useless parts of your mask away. “I’m screwed.”  
“Why is that?”, he asked and helped you to stand up. Your knees were weak and he had to support you.   
“They will see them.”, you said. “The scars.”   
“They won’t judge. I’ve never seen you without it too.”, he answered, but you shook your head in disagreement.   
“It’s not about how they will think of me after they see the scars. I don’t want them to know who I was before I joined Overwatch.”  
Reaper went silent for a few seconds, then he wrapped his arm around your waist.  
“Let’s get you out of here before the others arrive.”


	20. Close [McCree]

“Ahhh, wha a day!!”, Jesse sighed and put his hat on the commode. You nodded while taking off your mission clothings off and throwing them on the floor.   
“Did you see Jack and Ana? Damn, she slammed him!”  
“His own fault.”, your boyfriend chuckled. “Was hopping ‘round like a bunny. She hates it when she tries to heal someone.”  
“I can relate to that.” Your pants dropped on the floor and you felt a hungry side glace from Jesse. “Oh, stop it.”  
His arms wrapped around your waist, pulling you close and his breath warmed the skin on your neck.   
“I’m glad you’re okay.”, he whispered and placed some gentle kisses on your neck. “I’m always a little worried.”  
“No need to.”, you replied and turned around to look him in the eye. “Please, don’t worry about me. I’m a big girl, you know.”  
“I’m the man in this relationship. Gotta protect my gal.”  
“Bullshit.”, you giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “My strong and manly man. So very masculine!”  
He laughed at your exaggeration and gave you a warm and loving kiss. You heart skipped a beat, showing you once again how much you loved this adorable fool.


	21. My Favorite Cowboy [McCree&Zarya]

You pulled Zarya a little closer and let out a pleased sigh. She giggled and wrapped her arm a little tighter around your upper body. It was an amazing feeling; her warmth and the touch of her skin on yours was the best thing you could imagine.  
“My two favorite girls.”, you heard a raspy voice at the door and you saw Jesse, entering the bedroom.   
“My favorite cowboy!”, you replied and pulled the blankets aside. “Join us!”  
“Gladly.” He threw his had on top of the commode, his boots landed in the corner of the room.  
“So, how was the mission?”, the pink haired woman asked him. “Did everything go well?”  
“It was okay.”, Jesse said and shrugged his shoulders. “Morrison was a pain in the ass tho.”  
Zarya chuckled and pulled him into a warm hug. Jesse nuzzled his face into her chest and sighed exhausted. You sat up to reach his back and comforted him gently. Zarya pulled the two of you as close as she could and placed a gentle kiss on Jesse’s forehead.   
“My girls…”, he mumbled before falling asleep in her arms.


	22. Don't Pretend To Like Me I [McCree]

“So, what do you say?”, Jesse asked and gave you a demanding look - he was really nervous!  
But not as nervous as you! You fumbled at the seams of your shirt and looked down at your feet.   
“No… Thank you.”, you muttered and took a deep breath. “You don’t have to pretend to like me, you know.” Oh great, here are the tears! Right on time!  
“Pretending - what now?”, his look became puzzled but then he gave you a wide smile. “That’s bullshit! I like you a lot! Man, I thought that was pretty obvious!”  
“So- You really wanna go out with me?”, you digged deeper and he nodded.   
“Of course!”


	23. Don't Pretend To Like Me II [Genji]

Genji peeked around the corner, watching you from afar. You had rejected him two times already but he couldn’t help himself. Something was wrong. He saw your unsettled side glance when he asked you out and that bothered him. A lot.  
So he bought some flowers - with a small hint from Angela what flowers you might like. Now he was hiding behind the corner, trying to calm his heartbeat. He was so nervous!  
“Oh. Hi Genji.”, you said as he finally talked to you a few minutes later. “Flowers, huh?”  
“I know you rejected me yesterday. And that day last week.” His voice was not as confident as usual. “But please go out with me!”  
Your eses widened a bit and fear prevented you from answering. But you plucked up all your courage and nodded. You were glad he asked a third time, actually He didn’t know you rejected him because you were afraid he wouldn’t like you. Maybe… Maybe he really liked you!  
“Um- Okay!”


	24. Don't Pretend To Like Me III [Hanzo]

Hanzo sighed but he didn’t move at all. Your eyes set on the ground you shook with discomfort.  
“Please don’t be mad.”, you muttered weakly. “It’s not that I don’t like you… It’s just that I don’t think I’m the one you should ask for a date.”  
“Why is that?”, Hanzo asked.   
“I mean… Just look at me.”, you whispered and teared up. “I’m not good enough for you.”  
He went silent for a few seconds, then he shook his head and gave you an encouraging smile.   
“I think you’re just perfect the way you are. I don’t want any other person to go out with me.”, he stated and winked at you. “I’ll be picking you up at 7 pm.”


	25. Don't Pretend To Like Me IV [Reaper]

“Oh come on - don’t be so melodramatic!”, Reaper snarled and crossed his arms. “I asked you to go and grab a coffee with me, not to marry me!”  
The blush on your face reached your ears and you started mumbling incomprehensible things. He sighed, shook his head and grabbed you by the shoulders.   
“Just say yes.”  
“But, Gabriel-”, you insisted. “I just don’t get why you would chose me-”  
“Ahh! Shush!”, he stopped your sentence and gave you an annoyed look. “Let’s go.”  
“Uh, I- Okay… I guess…”, you whimpered and let him drag you to the coffee shop.


	26. Pretend To Be My Date [Junkrat]

He bursted into your room, almost ripping the door out of the door hinge. You took a deep breath, ready to insult him for this shit, but he grabbed your face with his hands and squeezed it.  
“Pretend to be my date!!”, he yelled at you. “Just do it, okay?! No questions!”  
You gave him an annoyed glance.   
“What’s in it for me?”, you asked, pulling his hand away from your cheeks. Ew, his hands were covered in dirt and motor oil!  
“Everything you want!!”, he begged and fell on his knees.

“Ugh. Fine.”


	27. Dying [Reaper]

Where was she…? Reaper turned around, his eyes searching the roaring battleground for you. Fear crawled up his neck and made his heart beat faster with every second he couldn’t find you.   
He cried out your name, the voice trembling with panic. He had seen the bullet that hit you - it was non of his, but you were definitely hurt!   
“Gabe…!”, he heard your voice, weakly calling out for him. He saw you a few steps away, your hand reaching out for him.  
He wrapped his arms around your upper body, pulled you into his arms and started to look for an opening between the frontlines for you to escape. The smell of your blood made his head spin and he pressed your body a little closer to his chest.   
“Gabriel, it hurts.”, you cried, your body shaking with pain. “I don’t wanna die!”  
“No dying today, Sweetheart. Hang on.”   
Your blood had soaked your clothing and the sound of the blood drops hitting the ground made him flinch.   
“No dying today.”, he repeated weakly. Your muscles lost tension. “No-”  
“Gabe…”, you whispered under your breath. “I’m so tired.”  
“Stay with me, Sweetheart.”, he hissed. Where the fuck was Mercy?!


	28. Massage [Genji]

You didn’t know Genji could make such sounds. He melted into the couch, enjoying the skills of your hands and - was he purring?!  
“You like it?”, you asked with a mischievous smirk on your face.   
“Hmmmmmyes….”, he sighed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. “Pleasedon’tstop.” His words were blurred into each other and his voice was weak. Wow, he really was relaxed!  
You relished the moment between the two of you: Touching his scarred skin and make him purr and sigh. Giving him the the warm and lovely feeling you had when you were with him.  
“It’s my turn now.”, you whispered in his ear and he shook his head a little.  
“Nooo… Five more minutes, please!”


	29. Do You Want Me To Leave? [McCree]

“Do you want me to leave?”, Jesse asked weakly. He hated fighting with you, but sometimes it was no use. The job wasn’t easy for the two of you and missions were always filled with tension. Due to your very different natures you had very disparate views on situations.   
“No, I just- Jesse, you almost died today!”, you replied with a sorrowful side glace. “What do I do without you?!”  
“Aw Hun, don’t be like that.” He gently grabbed you by the shoulders and placed a kiss on the tip of your nose. “I won’t die. I promise!”


	30. Give Me Attention [Hanzo]

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention!”  
“FOR FUCK’S SAKE HANZO!”, you yelled at him. “I have work to do!!”  
Your desk was covered in papers, mission reports and much more you had to get done that night. But there you were, poked in the side by Hanzo with a pen. He was very stern and responsible on missions, but at home he was a twelve-year-old.   
“Won’t stop.”, he said and poked you a little harder. Your eye started twitching and you took a deep breath to remain calm.  
“Out. Now.”, you hissed while grinding your teeth. “OUT!!”


	31. My Entire Life [Ana]

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life. Ever since the day I first met you.”   
“Oh Ana - that’s such a nice thing to say.”, you whispered, tearing up a little. “I’m speechless, I don’t know what to say…”  
“That’s okay.”, she assured you and grabbed your hands to squeeze them gently. “You don’t need to tell me that you love me in return. I just wanted to be honest with you.”  
You shook your head and placed a small kiss on her cheek.  
“Oh Ana”, you muttered. “But I do love you!”


	32. Nightmare [McCree]

“I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”, you whispered, still trying to calm your trembling hands. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”  
“No, it’s fine. Was your dream really that bad?”  
You nodded.   
Jesse sighed and leaned against the door frame. “Wanna come in?”  
“Ah-!! No, no it’s alright!”, you mumbled embarassed and stared at your feet, blushing and sweating. “I’m going to bed! Uh- g’night!”  
A puzzled look followed you down the hallway and Jesse smiled. You sure were cute, all blushing and babbling…


	33. It's Okay To Cry [Genji]

The tears fell on your shirt, leaving small stains on the fabric. You sobbed into your sleeve, trying to hide the tears - but it was no use.  
“It’s okay to cry.”, Genji said and put his hand on your shoulder to comfort you. “I have also cried in my past life.”  
“But you don’t cry three times a week!”,you mumbled and wiped your running nose with your shirt. “Sometimes it’s three times a day! I hate this.”  
He pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you. A weak sob escaped your lips and you burried your face in his chest to hide your tear-stained eyes.  
“It’s okay.”, he whispered, squeezing your body gently.


	34. A Little More [Sombra]

“Come on, bend over a little moooore…”  
Sombra’s words startled you and you turned around. You were busy with digging in the kitchen cabinet for a clean mug, but her murmuring made you look at her with a shocked glance and a wide open mouth.   
“Did I say that out loud?” She looked as shocked as you and pressed a hand onto her mouth. “Shit!”  
“Sombra, I didn’t know-”  
She stopped your words and shook her head.   
“I mean- I do like you, but this is not how I wanted-” She was visibily overstrained by the situation and you showed her a warm smile.   
“Don’t worry about it.”, you laughed it off and put the found mug on the table. “Let’s just drink a coffee, shall we?”


	35. Animal Rescue [Hanzo]

“Soooo, you wanna come?”, you asked Hanzo while fumbling on his sleeve. “It’s a good thing after all!”  
“Well, it sure sounds like the right thing to do.”, he mumbled, stroking his chin. “But what about the missions? We can’t just skip missions.”  
“I am aware of that.” you replied and rolled your eyes at him. “But if we don’t have any mission I want to go out there and rescue animals! There are so many animals in need - just look at the whales that are being hunted or all the plastic waste in the ocean. It’s terrible!”  
He chuckled, visibly enjoying your ethusiasm.  
“Very well. I’m sure we will be successful, Love.”


	36. Pretend To Be My Date II [Reaper]

“Gabe please!!”, you begged and held onto his coat. “Pleeease!”  
“I said no!”, he replied, brooding with anger. “Never!”  
“Oh come on, don’t be like that! Just pretend to be my date!”  
He sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms to emphasize his refusal. He was so stubborn!  
“Why in the world would you even need me to do that?”, he growled. You groaned in frustration and stared at your feet.   
“I lost a wager. Now I have to prove to Lena that you’re my boyfriend.”  
“What. The. Fuck.”, he replied and freed his coat from your hands. “… Ugh! Fine. But you owe me one!”  
“Awesome!! Thank you Gabe!”


	37. You're Save Now [Reaper]

“You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”   
You felt your body being lifted from the ground, but your eyelids were to heavy to see what was going on. All you could remember was getting a hard hit on the head and then - nothing.   
“What happened…?” You recognized this man’s smell… Gabriel! “Gabe, what happened?”  
“Well, you got a little too close to Reinhardt when Ana boosted him.”, he replied and pulled you a little closer to his body. “You really need to be more careful around him!”  
“I’m sorry…”, you murmured and clasped his coat. Actually, it was really nice to be carried by Reaper.


	38. Just Breathe [Tracer]

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?”   
“Agh- I’m fine. It’s okay, Love.”, Tracer sighed, but you didn’t believe it. Her hand trembling clinged to her chronal accelerator. You saw the huge crack in the device. You were worried about Lena, why did she have to be so damn stubborn!   
“Lena please, we have to get out of here!”, you begged. “You can’t fight with your chronal accelerator broken!”  
“But I have to help them!”, Tracer struggled against your grip, but it was no use. You lifted her up, pulling her behind a car and wrapper your arms around her.  
“We have to wait until the situation has steadied.”  
Lena nodded and grabbed your hand.


	39. I'm Your Idiot [Junkrat]

How could he possibly that stupid? You burried your face in your hands, teeth grinding and fully concentrated on staying calm and not killing him.   
“Jamie.”, you growled and gave him a furious side glance. “What the fuck where you thinking?!”  
“Well, I wanted to write your name on the ground. Because I love you.”  
“With gasoline?”  
“Yep.”  
“In a dry meadow.”  
“Sure!”  
You groaned in frustration, looking at the forest fire your boyfriend just caused.   
“You’re such an idiot…”, you muttered and reached for your phone to call the fire brigade.  
“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”


	40. You Deserve So Much Better [McCree]

“Look at me—just breathe, okay?”   
You nodded, your hand clenching your chest. Cold sweat ran from your neck and your heart felt like it was going to explode. Jesse’s hand stroked your back gently and he tried to comfort you.   
“You deserve so much better.”, you whispered and tried to hide your tears from him. “It must be awful to watch this pathetic display.”  
“Hey, don’t say that!” He sounded hurt and a little defiant. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. Don’t talk about yourself like this, it hurts my feelings too.”  
“Sorry…”, you muttered and sighed as you felt his arms wrapping around your body.   
“Don’t be.”


	41. Best Boyfriend Ever [Lúcio]

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”   
You looked at Lúcio with a sceptical side glance. You were wearing your finest sexy lingerine, posing in front of him.   
“Really?”, you asked.   
He laughed, grabbing you by your wrist and pulled you onto his lap.   
“You look stunning.”, he murmurmed and let his hands wander over your tighs. “What have I done to deserve this?”  
You shrugged and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, arms wrapped around his neck.   
“Just because you’re the best boyfriend ever.”


	42. It's Just A Scratch [Reaper]

“Have you lost your fucking mind?!”   
“It’s just a scratch.”  
“Gabriel, you have a hole in your chest!!”  
You pressed your hands on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Tears ran down your face but Gabriel was surprisingly calm. His face was pale and his breathing decreased with every minute.   
“Gabe, I can’t- I can’t help you.”, you sobbed and closed your eyes. The blood was making you dizzy. “I’m no healer, I can’t do anything to help you…”  
“Like I said, it’s just a scratch.”, he growled and tried to get up, but he couldn’t even sit up on his own. “I’ve had worse…”  
“Oh Gabe…” Your hands left his chest and you wrapped your arms around his neck. It was no use. “I’m so sorry Gabriel. I’m sorry.”


	43. Please Don't Die [Genji]

His arms hugged you tightly and you could feel the wires and the metall on his body.   
“You can’t die. Please don’t die.”   
Your head hurt like hell and you couldn’t quite remember what happened. Sparring with Genji was the last thing you were able to recall. What was going on?!  
“Please, wake up!”   
You opened your eyes, blinking a few times to see clearly.   
“Genji…?”  
He sighed, visibly relieved that you were awake.   
“I landed a pretty hard hit on you.”, he said and his hug got even tighter. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok… I guess.”, you answered and showed a weak smile. “I’ll be fine.”


	44. Apologize [Genji]

“I guess I’m sorry about what I said earlier.”, you hissed and crossed your arms. “Tch.”  
He rolled his eyes, still a little mad.   
“I guess you are.”, he replied, his tone of voice just as annoyed as yours. Genji sighed in frustration. It was always the same with you and he was really mad this time. You said some hurtful things and he wasn’t sure if he could forgive you this time.   
“You hurt me.”, you growled and stared at your feet. “It was mean.”  
“You hurt me too.” he stated and tried to think of a solution of this situation. He was still mad and you were too. “Let’s hug it out.”  
“Oh you bet!”, you hissed at him and threw yourself into his arms. The two of you pressed your bodies against each other, more angry than affectionate. This was a duel on who could hug it out more passive-aggressively than the other one.   
“I still like you.”, you muttered against his chest. “But I’m really mad at you.”  
“Same here.”, he said and rested his chin on your head. “But I still like you too.”


	45. Impressive [Hanzo]

“You didn’t make it easy for them, huh.” Jesse leaned against the wall next to Hanzo and gave him a smirk. “You should be nicer to them.”  
Hanzo was silent for a second, then nodded in agreement. He never liked you, took you as a competitor. As soon as McCree noticed, he took Hanzo aside and told him your backgrounds. Your parents killed by Talon and that you just didn’t want to feel alone anymore.   
“Go and apologize to them.”, McCree insisted. “They’re an archer too. They can learn a lot from you.”  
“I’m not sure about that.”, Hanzo said and gave his best friend a frustrated look. “Their technique is admirable.”  
“See! Then you will learn something from them!”, Jesse said emphatically. “Just go and apologize to them, idiot.”  
“I guess I should say that I’m sorry…,; Hanzo murmured and wheezed as Jesse slapped his back.  
“That’s what I wanna hear! You’re always about honor and all that nonsense, but you act around them like a big bafoon!”


	46. I Won't Leave [Roadhog]

“I won’t leave.”, Mako grunted and gave you a side glance. “Where does this even come from, all of sudden?”  
“I just- I’m afraid youw ill leave me behind. I mean, look at you and then look at me.” You sighed and burried your face in your hands. “It doesn’t add up.”  
“You need to stop thinking that.”, he said and pulled you close. “If i didn’t like I would just go.”  
“That’s not really helping…”, you muttered and sighed again.   
He went silent, thinking about what he could say to cheer you up.   
“I’m not good with words.”, he said. “’s why I don’t like talking.”  
“I know Mako, but… It was a tough day.”   
Again he wrapped himself in silence and just pulled you close, trying to comfort you this way. You leaned against his body, enjoying the warmth and trying to calm down. You know he loved you and would never leave, but as he said: He wasn’t very good with words.   
But you liked that about him.


	47. Werewolf [McCree]

“Jess- Woah!” Quickly you hid behind the corner, your mouth wide open. What was THAT?! Was Jesse okay?! What was going on??  
You peeked at him from behind the corner and watched the transformation he went through in silence - but very confused. You din’t know abut his condition at all! Why didn’t he tell you?  
“Oh Jesse…”, you sighed and watched him. Did the transformation hurt? Well, at least it looked like it would hurt… Your heart was racing and you fumbled at the seam of your shirt. Should you reveal yourself and intervene…? Maybe Jesse would be mad at you for spying on him.   
But you loved him! And if the transformation really hurt you had to support him.  
You stopped hiding and revealed yourself to the werewolf that was your boyfriend.   
“J-Jesse…”


	48. New Life [McCree]

“She’s just perfect. Like you, Darling.”   
Jesse lied next to you, his arms wrapped around you and your daughter. Only a few minutes old, she already was the light of his life. The joy of her being born wasn’t as overwhelming as the expected tho. She lived and was a healthy baby - but you…   
Your breathing was flat and reduced to a bare minimum. Jesse pulled you a little closer and tried to understand what the doctor had said. You would die - very soon. They couldn’t help you. All the doctors, nurses and all the machines wouldn’t save you. The thought of raising this wonderful little child on his own made him tear up. You would never see her walk for the first time, her first day of school and you would never witness her wedding.   
“I don’t want you to die.”, he sobbed and buried his face in your hair. “We don’t want you to.” His arms pulled your daughter a little closer and his body was shaken with grief. “I can’t raise her on my own. I don’t know what to do…”  
“Jesse…”, you whispered, taking all your remaining energy. “You will be a great father.”  
“Don’t-”  
“I love you so much-”   
The room became silent after your last breath, leaving Jesse sobbing and clasping his daughter.


	49. It's Okay To Feel Bad [Junkrat]

“Hey Darl, what’s the matter?” Junkrat sat next to you on the bed, but you shook your head in silence. Your voice wouldn’t work and even if you could talk right now - you were ashamed of having another panic attack. You were used to it but Jamie… he’d think bad about you.   
“Can’t help you if you don’t talk to me.”, he said and fumbled on a screw of his prosthetic arm. He bent down a little and whispered:”I know what’s going on but you should tell me so it was your idea to ask for help, yakno’.”  
You snorted and nodded - that was Jamie. A little bit crazy, but still caring and he knew damn well what was going on with you all the time.   
“I don’t feel well.”, you cawed and starred at your feet. “I feel… pretty bad, to be honest.”  
“It’s okay to feel bad.”, he answered and gave you a look that was way to wise for him. “Feeling bad has its use. But you should feel good again soon.”  
“Thanks, Jamie.”, you muttered.   
He jumped up and grabbed your wrist.  
“We should go on a heist! That makes me feel awesome!”  
“Jamie…”


	50. It Will Be Fine [Tracer]

“Oh Love, it will be fine. I promise.”  
You wiped away the tears and nodded.   
“I know, but… It just doesn’t feel like it right now. It feels like it will stay this bad forever.”  
Lena sighed and wrapped her arm around your shoulder. She was worried and wanted to help you so badly - but she knew there wasn’t very much she could do.  
“I’m sorry. Don’t want to make you feel bad too.”, you murmured and sniffled. But Tracer shook her head and gave you a warm smile.  
“Don’t be silly, Love!” Her brown eyes gave you a loving and cheerful look. “You know damn well that I’m rarely in a bad mood. I will cheer you up in no time!”  
You giggled and nodded. Yes, she definitely would!


	51. The Girl [Junkrat&Roadhog]

“We’re keeping her.” Junkrat lifted the girl from the ground and turned around to show her to Roadhog. The big Junker grunted in pure annoyance and shook his head.  
“No.”  
“Aww, c’mon! Lookit her tiny face!” Jamie said and squished her cheeks with his hand. “So tiny!”  
That was when she started to tear up and the corners of her mouth bent downwards.  
“Here we go…”, Roadie sighed and cringed as she started to cry in a very loud manner. Junkrat’s facial expression changed from excited to confused and he looked at Roadie.  
“Why is she doing that?!”  
“You made her upset.”, the big guy answered and took the girl from Junkrat. The girl looked at him, tears falling from her cheeks to the ground. She as scared.   
Roadhog took off his mask and bent down to her.  
“Where are your parents?” She sniffled and shook her head.   
“I don’t have a mom. Or a dad.”, she murmured and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. “I had a sister, but…”  
“I see.”, Roadhog growled and offered his giant hand to her. “We’ll bring you to the next city.”  
She hesitated for a second, but then grabbed his huge fingers and followed him to the Junker’s motorcycle.   
“So we’re keeping her?”, Jamie asked, still with a puzzled look.


	52. Scars [Junkrat]

“Oi, mate, have you seen my screwdriver? Can’t find it anywh-”  
Junkrat froze mid-sentence and gave you a surprised look. Quickly you covered up the scars by pulling down the sleeve of your sweater. Your cheecks glowed brightly red, heated by the embarrassment.   
The Junker seemed to be a little embarrassed himself, but he took a step into your room.  
“Where are these scars from?”, he asked, way too shyly for his energetic personality. You both knew exactly where you got the scars but he didn’t want to be rude.   
“Come on…”, you muttered weakly and fumbled on the seams of the sleeve. “You know what’s up with them, so can we please just forget this happened?”  
He shook his head and held up his prosthetic arm.  
“You see this scar? The big one?”, he asked and you nod, not sure what he was about to tell you. “Well, when I lost my arm I kinda missed it. Got in a pretty dark mood all the time and started to let it out by ‘accidentally’ hurting myself.”  
Your face started glowing even more and you stared at the ground - speechless. You never expected him to be that kind and openhearted!  
“I’d rather like to leave this topic out.”   
“‘s okay.”, he replied and gave you a warm smile. God, you loved this huge, dorky smile so much! “If you ever need me for like, I don’t know, talking or that kind of stuff.”

You smiled back.  
“Thanks, Jamie.”


	53. Fight me! [Reinhardt, Platonic]

“Come on now, he’s not worth it. Just ignore him.”, Reinhradt tried to calm you down. You knew he meant well, but the anger inside you burned like a wildfire. It was a warm and sunny thursday and the sparing with Jesse didn’t went well. The loudmouthed cowboy had struck you down in no time, pinning you onto the mat and grinning his annoying and arrogant ‘I-won’ grin.   
“He called me a newbie! I became an Overwatch agent first! He is the fucking newbie!”, you shouted furiously, but your mentor just pat your back.  
“Don’t be mad. You will beat him next time.”, he reassured you, knowing that words wouldn’t calm you down at all.   
“Just because he’s a dirty cheater!”, you hissed, your head glowing with a bright red color because of your tantrum. “I will go back and fight him again!”  
Already on your way back to the training grounds, Reinhardt grabbed you by the wrist and gave you a stern look.  
“Halt! Enough of this nonsense!” He didn’t like to raise his voice to scold you, but whenever you lost yourself in anger or fury he had to step in. “You’re not a child anymore. Now go get a shower and forget about McCree!”  
Grumbling you hesitated, but he was your mentor - and supervisor.   
“…Ugh!! Fine!” Stomping, you went to the showers but not without sticking out your tongue to Reinhard first.


	54. Drastically hurt I [Hanzo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!  
> I have a Ko-Fi if you want to support me :) > https://ko-fi.com/catatonic

“It’s okay, really, I’m fine-”  
“You’re not.”, he cut you off and pulled your hands off of from the wound. “Deep. We have to get you to Dr. Ziegler.”   
Hanzo lifted you up from the ground, but you tried to push him away. You may had been wounded, but your will to fight was unbroken!   
“Let me down - I said I’m fine!”, you insisted, but he pulled you closer and shook his head.   
“Definitely not. You are hurt.”  
“No, it doesn’t hurt at all!” That was a lie and the hole in your arm hurt like fucking hell, but you knew Hanzo well and you knew he wouldn’t let you continue this fight. But you had to help your comrades in this battle, that was your job and you refused to give up just like that!   
“You’re bleeding. A lot.” His stern look made your heart cringe, knowing he was genuinely worried about you. “You’re no help in this state so I’ll go get Dr. Ziegler right now.”  
“Okay.”, you whispered softly and nodded. “’s okay.”  
“I’ve got you.”, he muttered under his breath, more to himself than you.


	55. Drastically hurt II [Roadhog]

Mako’s big hands lifted you up from the ground and you heard his deep, low breath through the mask. He was mad at you for being such a fool - you ran straight into the fight, head first as always. He was mad about your reckless behaviour, but above all he was worried. Your blood ran down his hands, dripping on the ground and leaving small red puddles. If you weren’t distracted by the pain, you may would’ve laughed at it.  
“It hurts.”, you said with a shaky voice and Roadhog pulled you a little closer.  
“I know.”, he assured you. “It’ll be better soon. That damned Orb Omnic has to be around somewhere.”  
The fact that he was looking for Zenyatta and not for Mercy was alarming. He hated Zenyatta for being an Omnic - but if he looked for the monk your wounds must be worse than expected.  
“Mako-”, you sobbed. “I’m scared.”  
“Don’t be.” His voice was as low and raspy as always, but you felt the lingering fear in his chest. He was scared too.


	56. Drastically hurt III [Junkrat]

“‘s okay darl, baby steps.” Jamie guided you away from the roaring battle, one of your arms pulled over his own shoulders and a hand on your waist. Slowly and whimpering you tried to walk, but the wounded leg couldn’t bear the weight of your body.   
“Hey,wow - gently. Not too fast.” His worried look made it even worse, but you appreciated his help. A sniper’s shot teared a hole in your tigh and it bled like hell. Must have hit a big blood vessel, you thought.   
When Jamie heard your scream he was at your side right away, seized you and hauled you away from the fight. It was weird - the jittery Junker seemed so calm and collected, considering your immense loss of blood.   
“Oh shut up!”, you snarled at him. “This shit fucking hurts! Fuck!”  
“Tell me about it!” He held up his prosthetic arm and you rolled your eyes. Well, that figures!


	57. Struggling [Mercy]

It was a rainy afternoon and you watched the rain drops making their way down the glass of the window. Your chest felt tight and heavy and your head dizzy. On days like this you locked yourself up in your room and avoided contact with the other agents. Most of the time you did a pretty decent on handling your mental illness, but there were good days and bad days. This was a bad one.  
“Darling, may I come in?”, you heard the soothing voice of Angela behind your bedroom’s door.  
You hesitated, but it was Angela after all.  
“Yes, of course.”, you answered and pulled your blanket closer to your body. Mercy stepped in, a worried look on her face. You felt a wave of relief caused by her light blonde hair and these beautiful eyes. When everything was awful, you could always count on Angela to cheer you up.   
“How do you feel? A little better?”, she asked and sat next to you on the bed. She gave you a warm and loving smile and you nodded in response.  
“It’s because you’re here. Sometimes, I- I just don’t feel comfortable around people. You’re the only exception tho.”  
Angela beamed at you lovingly and leaned forward to hug you. Her arms around your upper body, her hands stroking your back and you let out a low sigh. The warmth of her body, her fingers tangled in your hair - every touch lifted your spirits and made you feel warm and secure.   
“Thank you for caring, Angie.”   
“Thank you for letting me in.”


	58. Bad News I [Junkrat]

You sat on the end of the bed, sitting on your hands because you didn’t know what to do with them. Jamie laid next to you on his back, fumbling on one of the screws on his pegleg.  
“Darling, I have to tell you something.”, you murmured and stared at the ground, trying to collect your thoughts.  
“Jeez, that sounds like something bad.”, the Junker sighed, refusing to look at you directly. He was busy working on his leg.  
“Jamie. It kinda is… a bad thing.” Now his eyes were on you, giving you a puzzled look. A worried glance made you sigh and your throat started to hurt because of the upcoming tears. “I was at Angela’s office for a routine checkup and, well, I…”  
“What is it darl?” Junkrat now sat up straight and touched your shoulder to encourage your words. “E’rything’s okay with ya?”  
“Angela said it were abnormal cells and, well it’s-”  
“-cancer.”, Jamie finished your sentence and you saw his shoulders drop in instant exhaustion. “Oh darl, I’m so sorry.”  
“I don’t know what to do.”, you whispered and buried your face in your hands. “Oh, Jamie…”  
“It’ll be fine darl, ya got me. Imma help ya with e’rything I can. I promise.”


	59. Bad News II [Mercy]

The second you saw Mercy’s face, you knew something was up. She looked sad and her eyes seemed to be looking at everything in the room but you. She avoided your question if everything was alright at first, but then she shighed and sat on the chair behind her desk.   
“I’m afraid I have bad news for you.” God, her look was filled with pain and sadness. Fear crawled on your skin. You had never seen her being so serious.  
“Angela?”, you quizzed her in utter concern. “Please, just- just tell me.”  
“It’s cancer.”, she said with a cracking voice. “Schatz, I’m so so sorry. We will start the treatment immediately and I think you have a good chance, but… God, you’re too young for this.”   
The pain in her voice made your chest ache and your head felt heavy with fear and a thousand thoughts and questions.   
“Cancer?”, you asked, trying to sort your thoughts out. “A-Are you sure?”  
“Yes. I checked it three times. I’m so sorry.” She got up from her chair, went around her desk and pulled you into a tight hug. “I’m here for you. Please come to me if you want to talk about it. Day or night, I will be here for you.”


	60. Bad News III [Hanzo]

It was evening already, you were on the way back home from a mission when you decided to tell him. Hanzo was next to you, repairing a scratch on his brand new recurve bow. He murmured something to himself, probably about the mark on his newest weapon.  
“Hanzo.” He looked up from the bow and you bit your lip and tried to gather up the courage to tell him.  
“Hanzo, I’m going to die.” You did a great job holding back the tears, but your voice was low and raspy. For a few weeks you told no one about the black sickness in your body that would kill you slowly. But Hanzo was your boyfriend after all and you wanted him to be the first person to know about this matter.   
“What do you mean?”, he asked, his brows furrowed in confusion and concern.  
“I’m very ill.”, you muttered under your breath - you didn’t have the strength to raise your voice. “It’s eating me alive. Mercy and Moira both said there is nothing they can do, so… Sooner or later, it will kill me.”  
Silence. Hanzo looked at you, shocked and speechless. You sensed his denial immediately, but after a few minutes of silence between the two of you, he got a grip on himself and reached for your hand.  
“I love you and I will not leave your side.”, he stated and squeezed your hand in a loving and tender way. “I’m with you ‘till the end of the line, my love.”


	61. Is it hot in here? [Widowmaker]

“Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?”   
Amélie sighed and gave you an annoyed look. She really tried to concentrate on the mission the two of you were assigned to, but somehow it didn’t went very well. You got bored and tried to get some action in this damned hell of a town.   
It was a very small town in Italy and Widowmaker had to take down an important politician for Talon. On this mission you were her assistant; You had to carry the extra equipment and watch out for trouble. The only trouble lurking was your boredom tho.  
“You didn’t answer my question.”, you insisted, but Widowmaker just snarled at you, a clear sign that she wasn’t in the mood for fooling around. “Come on Amélie… I’ll keep my mouth shut, I promise.”  
“It’s ‘ot because we’re in Italy.”, she said, rolling her eyes. “But yes, you are ‘ot too.”


	62. I'm back, baby! [Widowmaker]

“I’m back, baby.”  
You looked at Widowmaker, irritated and confused.  
“Where the hell did you get that catchphrase from?”, you asked, holding back the laughter. “Amélie, that sounds ridiculous when it comes from you.”  
“I saw a movie and the guy said these exact words when he arrived ‘ome. ‘is wife loved it.”, she explained herself, throwing her bag onto the kitchen table. She was back from a mission and you missed her dearly. But that new catchphrase was beyond absurdity.  
“I liked your old catchphrase way more.”, you stated, leaning forward to recieve a kiss from the elegant woman.  
“Which one?”, she asked in return.   
“ Personne n'échappe à mon regard.”, you purred in a heavy, not very good french. Amélie gave you a tender smile and placed a kiss to the corner of your mouth.  
“I guess you’re right, chéri.”


	63. You're impressed - that's natural [McCree]

“You’re impressed - that’s natural.”, the cowboy said, putting his weapon back into the holster with a wide grin on his face. He was eager to impress the new recruit, showing off his skills at the shooting range. Of course he hit all the targets at first try and you really were impressed by his abilities.   
“You’re pretty big mouthed for a guy wearing a poncho.”, you teased. He chuckled and nudged you with his elbow.   
“Aw, c’mon sugar, don’t make fun of a man’s poncho. This ol’ rug has kept me warm when the nights were cold.” His voice was low and raspy, just the way you liked it. Damn, he really was a handsome cowboy - even in that dirty poncho. And he even gave you pet names: Sugar, sweetheart, darlin’… It made your heart flutter. He was all flirty around you, winking and touching you whenever he had the chance.   
You liked it - no, you loved it! You were damn lucky to have this man as your supervisor.


	64. That was going great... until the end. [Hanzo]

“Woah! That was going great… Until the end…” Your voice cracked at the end of your words, considering Hanzo’s grim facial expression. With a weak smile you tried to laugh it off, feeling a little awkward, but he was not very amused by your half-hearted encouragement.   
The mission was going great - until the Talon agents discovered your unit and everything ended in chaos. Hanzo had to grab you by the collar of your uniform and pulling into safety more than one time, saving your daring ass from being shot.   
After a thrilling and exhausting fight you sat next to each other, the adrenaline slowly fading away, leaving you in silence.   
“Sorry.”, you murmured. “I think you did pretty good out there. I’m serious.”  
The archer sighed, dropping his shoulders and gave you a warm side glance.   
“Then why did you make fun of me?”, he asked after hesitating for a moment. “That is very rude.”  
“Oh no, no!”, you burst out. “Hanzo no! I didn’t make fun of you.”  
His muscles relaxed and he grabbed your hand to squeeze it lovingly.   
“Then I have to apologize. I shouldn’t assume this kind of behaviour from you.”   
“Let’s just both apologize and thank god that we’re still alive.”, you purred.


	65. Tacos [Moira]

“I would kill for some tacos.”  
Wait - since when did Moira eat tacos? You looked at the scientist, wondering if you misheard her. She was leaned over her desk, wiritng down the notes for your current project. You were at the other side of the room, feeding the bunnies and petting one of them gently. Against your expectations the animals weren’t in danger in Moira’s lab. She took good care of the small mammals and you knew she liked them a lot. Only the less dangerous experiments required the bunnies to help you out and you loved taking care of them.   
“So… You’re hungry?”, you asked the elegant redhead and for a split second she blinked at you in confusion.  
“Wha-? Oh! Yes, I assume lunch would be appropriate.”, she replied to your shy question, her thoughts being miles away. “I was thinking about something spicy, something hearty, like-”  
“Tacos?” She looked at you, surprised about you knowing what she was going to say. Sometimes she was unaware of her murmuring, didn’t realize that you were in the same room as her - but that was one of the many things why you loved her in the first place.   
“I’ll go fetch us some tacos.”, you said with a smile, placing a kiss on her cheek and made your way to the canteen.


	66. Heavy Accent I [McCree]

When McCree first heard your accent, he melted like an icecube in the sun. He loved it and since that day he does everything he can to hear you talking with that beautiful accent.  
“Sugar, you sound like an angel, talking like this.”, he purred, a hand tangled in your hair while you were busy writing the report regarding your last mission.   
“Sweet-talker.”, you sighed, but still flattered by the honey-sweet compliment. He always knew how to cheer you up and make you feel cherished, even with cheesy sweet talk like this. Besides that it kinda was a perfect fit, whether you liked it or not.   
“C’mon babydoll, talk to me. For once I wanna be the one being sweet talked to.” It was a mistake to take the place on his lap, wiritng your report while his hands wandered your body.  
Damn be this sweet talking cowboy and his luring voice.


	67. Heavy Accent II [Genji]

Whenver you got really excited or very emotional at all, your accent would slip through. Sometimes you were embarassed about it, especially when you were talking to Genji. He always had a pretty heavy accent himself, but he learned a completely new language from scatch!  
“I don’t mind your accent, as long as you do not mind mine.”, the cyborg said when you told him how you felt about your speech. Once again he was so kind and understanding, your heart skipped a beat.  
“Of course I don’t mind your accent.”, you replied and sighed, still doubtful about yourself.   
“Then I don’t mind yours as well.”, he said with a warm tone of voice. “To be honest, I like it. It’s charming.”  
“Oh- uh. Thanks.”, you muttered under your breath, blushing and flattered. This small compliment left you speechless and a nervous giggle escaped your throat. Genji noticed and chuckled, nudging you with his elbow.


	68. Heavy Accent III [Reaper]

“Sometimes you sound like that cowboy.”, Reaper sighed. He saw the corners of your mouth dropping and corrected himself quickly. “But not in a bad way.”   
“It sounds like an insult when you say it like that.”, you frowned and crossed your arms. You knew about his dislike towards McCree and stating that you sounded like that highly skilled idiot was very mean!   
“Ugh, come on, you know I didn’t-”, he tried to talk his way out of it, but you just turned away and gave him the cold shoulder.   
“Hmpf.”  
Reaper grinded his teeth and shook his head at your childish behaviour.  
“Ok listen - You may sound like McCree, but in a good way… A cute way. I like it when you talk like this.”, he snarled and you knew by experience that this was his way of apologizing, that he was truly sorry for making you upset.  
“Fine.”, you said and finally looked at him. “Apology accepted.”  
“I didnt ap-”  
“Shush, don’t ruin it.”


	69. Your life belongs to me [Reaper]

You didn’t see the soldier behind you, you did not hear his steps. But the click of the gun’s trigger rang in your ears. The last thing you would ever hear in your life. Wow, was that really it?  
“Fuck.”, you muttered under your beath, the only thing that came to your mind in the last damned second of your life.  
Suddenly, a shadow grabbed you and pulled you out of the line of fire. The landing was rough, but at least you didn’t die.  
“Reaper!”, you gasped in surprise. He protected you with his body, reaching out for his shotgun and landed a direct hit on the soldier that was about to kill you. You noticed the soft groan as he pressed a hand on his chest, blood welling up between his claws.  
“You’re hurt! Oh god, I’m so sorry-”, you babbled, but he silcenced you with a tormented growl.   
“Let’s get out of here.”, he said and got back on his feet. You felt guilty and embarassed - you should have paid attention to your surroundings, otherwise Reaper wouldn’t be hurt.   
“Reaper-”, you tried again to apologize, but he didn’t want to hear it.   
“Listen up and you better listen good.”, his voice was dark and raspy as always, but you heard the pain in the undertone. How was it possible that he had been shot? His body was made of shadow and mist, and he had never been hurt by guns before. Maybe because he had to react so quickly to safe you? You didn’t dare to ask.  
“I saved your life, it belongs to me now.”, he said. “You owe me big time.”  
“I know. I’m sorry.”, you whispered, hands wrapped around your shoulders to comfort yourself.   
“Let’s go.”   
You followed Reaper to the ship when you saw someone from the corner of your eye. It was Sombra, standing next to the ship and with a shit eating grin on her face.  
“Guess what I just witnessed. So cute, seeing Reaper being concerned about your well-being.”, she purred. “Ohh amiga, I’m going to have so much fun.”


	70. Owe you big time [Mercy]

“You know, I still owe you for saving my life that one time.”, you said with a weak smile. Placed on the treatment table by Mercy, you were almost done with the monthly check-up. The blonde woman smiled back, although she looked tired. The past few months had been hard for both of you - dangerous missions, being worried sick about each other and the lack of sleep. But she still made you smile, feel loved and cherished.  
“It’s my job to keep you safe.”, she replied and wrote down your medical values in your file. “I wish you wouldn’t be so reckless though.”  
“Sorry.” You weren’t sorry at all. As the team’s scout it was your job to be the first on the battlefield, looking for traps and ambushes. “I’ll be more careful next time.”  
“Of course.” She knew you too well to believe this lie, but your reward for reassuring her was a hand on your cheek and a kiss on your forehead.   
“I have to admit, I lost track of all the times you saved me.”, you said and beamed at her. “If it wasn’t for you, I-”  
“Sshh, let’s not talk about that.”, she silenced you. “I will always keep you safe, Liebling.”


	71. Sorry, Pumpkin [Soldier76]

“Sorry, Pumpkin.” Jack leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead. “I planned to be home earlier, but the meeting was a mess.”  
“Again?”, you sighed, wrapped in your favorite blanket while watching TV. You knew it wasn’t on purpose, but it was late in the evening and you were dead tired. He always came home late, but recently it was just too much. Sometimes he came home from the headquarters and didn’t even bother to go to sleep. He then grabbed a coffee from the kitchen, kissed you and went back to the HQ.  
He plumped down on the couch, exhausted and groaned softly. With a worried look on your face you leaned your head onto his shoulder. He started to relax as he put his arm around your shoulder and sighed.   
“It’s like a kindergarden. Agents shouting at each other, interrupting each other and that fucking Junkers, I swear to god…”  
“Yeah, Angela already told me. Are they really that bad?”  
“Worse.”, he groaned and burried his face in the crook of your neck. You stroke his neck as soothing and gentle as possible and pulled on his shirt.  
“Come on, Jack. Time to hit the hay.”, you murmured, placing a peck on his head.  
“Whatever you say, Pumpkin.”


	72. Adult Supervision [Reinhardt]

“You need adult supervision…”, Reinhardt said weakly and burried his face in his hands. The room was a fucking mess.   
The Overwatch workshop was a high tech facility, located in Gibraltar near the base. It held all kinds of tools, production technologies and even a huge laboratory. It was your job to repair the crusader armor whenever Brigitte wasn’t around. It always went well, but this time…  
You had to admit, you always were tempted to use one of Torbjörn’s turrets. Just a test run, to check out the electronic engineering, no biggie. Then everything went downhill from there.  
“I am an adult.”, you sighed, your face glowing red with embarassement.   
“Are you sure about that?”, he asked. “Because I’m sure Torbjörn told you not to touch his turrets. And an adult wouldn’t destroy the armory with something they’re not allowed to touch.”   
You ground your teeth, nodding and even more embarassed than before.   
“Please don’t tell Torb.”, you begged. “I will clean this mess up, I promise.”  
“Yes, you will. It’s your fault after all.” The huge man pat you on the back, ruffled your hair and shot you an amused glance. “I will help you tidying up, but please, for the love of god - stop touching Torbjörn’s stuff.”  
“Okay…”


	73. Wings I [Zenyatta]

“How is my little songbird today?”, the omnic monk asked. You turned around, a warm smile on your face.   
“I’m doing fine, thank you Zen.”, you replied and continued to cut the vegetables for dinner. It was weird to cook every day since Zenyatta didn’t eat. But he loved spending time with you while you were having dinner, talking about this and that and listening to the stories about how your day has been so far.   
“That’s wonderful, my love.” He sounded genuinely happy about your answer and looked over your shoulder, hovering beside you. “The dish looks wonderful already.”  
“It’s just the preperation for the soup, Zen.”, you purred amused and nudged his metal arm with your elbow. “I’m not even halfway done.”  
“I stand by my point.”, he said with a cheeky undertone. “It looks very tasty already. Even if I can’t exactly tell how it tastes, I’m certain that it will be delicious.”  
“Aww.” You kissed the cold cheek and beamed at him lovingly. Sometimes he was just too cute!   
His hands stroked your wings gently and you shuddered at the gentle touch. Normally you didn’t like people touching your wings, but whenever his metal fingers caressed your feathers your chest filled with a warm feeling, dripping from between your ribs like honey.


	74. Wings II [Genji]

You sighed, clasping the seams of your uniform nervously.   
“You seem to be distressed, my love.” Genji was behind you, placing a hand on your shoulder to comfort you.  
“Is it really that obvious?”, you asked in return and took a deep breath. “I have to admit, I am a little nervous indeed.”  
“Don’t be. They will love you.”, he assured you and you felt a cold hand lifting your chin up. His visor was brightened by green light as always, but you could sense the smile behind the facial plate.   
“What if they make fun of me?” You spread your wings with the soft sound of ruffling feathers.   
“Angela has wings too.”  
You shook your head.  
“But her wings are basically her armor. My wings are… real. It’s weird.” You removed his soft grip with your hands and turned away. “You know people stare at me when I’m in public.”  
His shoulders droppend and he went silent for a second.   
“They stare at me too.”, he finally said and his voice was gentle and filled with warmth. “Maybe I should remove my visor so people look at me, not you?”  
A weak smile decorated your face.   
“Idiot.”, you whispered, voice dripping with affection. You placed a peck on the cold, hard cheek and nodded. “Okay, let’s go. I don’t want to be late on my first day.”


	75. Wings III [Reaper]

“They’re in my face again.”  
“Oh- I’m sorry.” you tried to turn around and lie down on your other side - which was pissing of your boyfriend even more. Your wings were beautiful, nobody could deny that - but they were very unhandy when it came to trivial things like sleeping, showering or getting dressed.   
“Just decide for a sleeping position already, I’m begging you.”, Reaper growled and you felt the guilt crawling on your neck. The feeling of being a burden never left you and when Reaper said things like that, you could start crying on the spot.  
“I’m sorry.”, you murmured. He could tell by your voice that he said something very stupid and groaned weakly.  
“I didn’t mean it like that.”, he stated and pulled you close. “Great, now I’m sorry too.”  
With a weak smile you giggled and nodded, shifting a little so you could rest your head on his chest, your wings folded on your back and covered with the blanket. His arms wrapped around you, a pleased sigh escaped his lips and you calmed down with the help of his steady heartbeat.   
“Dont be mean next time the feathers tickle you. Just put them gently aside.”, you said and started to draw circles on his chest with your fingertips.   
“Then don’t wake me up everytime you have to get up! Just because you are awake doesn’t mean I have to be too.”   
You frowned, stopped the movement of your hands.   
“Now you’re just being mean.”, you complained and he chuckled while kissing your forehead.  
“Yeah, true.”


	76. Your life belongs to me II [Junkrat]

“I’ve saved your life. It belongs to me now.”   
You dragged Junkrat by his harness along, out of the explosion range. He went into deep, cackling manically at one of the explosion so you had to dive in and save that stupid idiot from certain death.   
“Did ya see that fireworks?! KABOOM!” He still was excited, his eyes wide and filled with joy just like a child on christmas eve. Your job als the team’s healer was exhausting and every time the young Junker was with you on a mission it was even more annoying. He jumped around in the front lines, firing off his bombs and putting himself into danger without thinking twice. You stopped counting the times you had to save his butt and just went along with it - but this time he really had been in mortal danger and it made you furious.   
“Jamison, did you hear what I just said? Also no more front line dives for you!”, you snarled at him, patching up a deep cut on his cheek in the safe space behind Reinhardt’s shield.   
“Wot? Ah, yeah, I heard ya.”, he replied, already reloading his weapon to get back into the fight. “Don’t get why you keep tellin’ me tho. ‘course my life belongs to ya. ‘t did since the day we met.””  
For a second you hesitated - what did he mean by that? He saw your irritated expression and placed a small peck on your forehead, jumping onto his feet and hobbled off, leaving you puzzled and worried.


	77. Something useful [Moira]

“About time you did something useful.”  
“Stop being mean, Moira.”, you sighed, petting the bunny in your arms gently. “Curie did great.”  
Both of you looked down into one of the bunny cages and your heart melted when you saw the tiny baby bunnies. They were born last night by Curie, your most favorite of the mammals in your lab. As Moira’s assistent it was your job to take care of the bunnies and you had to make sure Moira didn’t go too far with her experiments. That aside, you adored the fluffy cuties way too much to let anything bad happen to them.   
“That wasn’t an insult.”, the red-haired scientist said. “But a fact. The bunny did something useful for once, becoming a mother to these babies. I must confess, they are quite charming.”  
“They’re super cute.”, you agreed and looked at your boss, who also happened to be your wife. “Can we keep them?”  
Moira shot you a surprised look from the corner of her eye and sighed. She knew that expression on your face way too well. It didn’t matter what her answer would be, you always had your will and dig your heels deep when you were serious about something.   
“They’re too small for the experiments anyway.”, she gave in and her heart skipped a beat when she saw the wide and happy smile on your face.


	78. Secret assassin [Widowmaker]

“You should have told me.”, Widowmaker scolded you. A low sigh escaped your throat and you shook our head.   
“Well, that’s the point of being an assassin. Nobody should know about it.”, you purred in response, stirring the tea in your cup and taking a sip every now and then. Amélie was visibly upset with you being an assassin, even though you didn’t quite knew why that was. She was an assassin herself, so why the drama?  
“When this relationship started you were all about being honest with each other.”, she said with an angry undertone in her voice. “You’ve been lying to me the whole time.”  
“Yeah, but it was to protect you, hun.” You grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle suqeeze. For a second she endured your touch, until the anger got the upper hand and she pulled away.   
“I cannot trust you anymore.”, she said and your heart felt like it missed a step on the stairs.   
“Amélie no, please don’t say something like that.”, you begged. “Please understand that this isn’t just about Talon or Overwatch! We’re talking about whole countries changing their decisions because of me. This is so much bigger than Talon-”  
“Tsk! As if Talon was so small and trivial.”, was her harsh response, but you saw the curiousity glowing in her eyes. “Which countries?”  
“Won’t tell.”, you said and gave her a wink. “Let’s just say they were pretty big and pretty prowerful.”


	79. Acting weird [Mercymaker Poly]

“It’s almost been a week.”, you whispered and gave Mercy a worried glance. “Do you think she’ll… stay that way?”  
“I don’t think so. But… Well…” the blonde doctor answered, just as quietly as you. The two of you sat at the kitchen table, watching Amélie making breakfast while she hummed a song you heard a few days ago on the radio. Since the day she suffered that concussion she was a different person - her whole personality had changed into that smiling, happily humming woman.   
“Pancakes are almost done.”, she chirped with that heavy french accent. You had to admit, it was quite charming: She started to make breakfast for you and Angela, smiled a lot and even kissed and hugged you in front of the other agents. On the one side it was a welcome change, but on the other side you felt kind of uncomfortable. That wasn’t the Amélie you knew and loved, that person was someone different. Even Reaper and Sombra held their distance, weirded out by the strange behavior of the sniper.   
“I hope she’ll be alright.”, you muttered and ate the first bite of the pancakes Amélie placed in front of you. These were the best fucking pancakes you ever tried!  
“Thank you, love.”, Mercy said to the violet haired woman when she recieved her breakfast as well. “It looks wonderful.”  
“Everything for my darlings.”, Widowmaker cooed and placed a kiss on your and Mercy’s foreheads.


	80. Going out [Roadhog]

“Mako?”, you asked with a soft undertone in your voice. He looked up from his bike, his hands covered in engine oil while his mask laid beside him on the motorbike’s seat. “You know, I was thinking about the thing tonight. The whole meeting Jamie and going to the bar.. thing…”  
“Mhmm.”, he grunted, but it wasn’t an angry sound coming from him; He sounded like he already knew what you were going to say.   
“I don’t wanna go.”, you said, staring at the ground. “I like Jamie, but-”  
He stood up, removing most of the oil from his hands with an already dirty rag and took a deep breath.   
“That’s okay.”, he hummed and placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. “No pressure, princess. If you change your mind and do wanna go out with us, that’s okay too.”   
Once again you were stunned by his understanding and calming personality and how easy it was for him to handle your anxiety and depression. He knew that when you didnt feel well enough to go out with Jamie or the other agents, there was no point in pressuring you in something you didn’t wanted to do. Mako never got mad at you for not knowing how to handle the enormous pressure of having to deal with the mental illnesses. Sometimes you just felt overwhelmed by the fear, tension and frustration.   
“But, you can go.”, you said and gave him a weak smile. “I’ll be fine, I promise!”  
“Mhm. Ya sure?”, he asked with a sceptical look and you nodded in approval. The last two times you did not feel well he stayed at home with you and you wanted him to have a fun night with his best friend Junkrat. He was always understanding, loving and patient with you, so you just had to return the favor!  
“‘kay. But if it gets worse - hit me up.”  
“Promise!”, you said and your weak smile grew wider and more happier. He grunted with satisfaction and lifted up your chin to press a gentle kiss on your lips.


	81. I'm back, Baby! [Junkrat]

“I’m back, baby!”  
Aaaand that was the end of your relaxing bath, as the young Junker canon balled into the bathtub - spreading most of the water in the whole bathroom. You sighed, reaching for the tap to replace the water.   
“Mission was good?”, you asked, while Jamie got rid of his pants, throwing them onto the bathroom floor and as he tried to detach his prosthetic limbs.   
“‘t was fine. Too borin’ if ya ask me.”, he replied and reached for your lavender shampoo. He loved the smell of lavender on your hair, so one day he started to use it himself. Even though with all the dirt and smut covering the young man it was rather pointless.   
“No explosions?”, you continued to ask, grabbed the shampoo and lathered his head with the lovely smelling gel.  
“Two.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle touch of your hands with a weak smile on his face. “Not very big tho.”  
“Next time they’ll be bigger. And louder.”, you giggled and placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Maybe next time we’ll be able to go on the mission together. I’ve been stuck at the base for way too long.”  
“Yeah, that’d be nice.”, Jamie sighed and chuckled as you started to wash out his hair.   
“Aw man, Jamie-!”, you scolded him. “You burned the tips of your hair again!”  
“Sorry, Love.” He wasn’t sorry at all. You knew that he didn’t care for his hair being on fire constantly, but you did care. He was your boyfriend after all!


	82. Lactose intolerant [McCree]

“No! Nononoonoooo!”, the cowboy yelled right as he saw you sipping on the chocolate milk. Your eyes widened - busted!  
“Put that back- Goddamnid!”  
You started running, away from the cursing man with the silly hat. No, your body didn’t like lactose very much. And yes, your boyfrind knew that and tried to hide that sweet sweet chocolate milk in the back of the fridge. He knew that you would groan in pain, hold your stomach and beg for him to kill you to end your agony. Yet you ran across the corridor, almost crashing into Hana and forced to jump over Bastion, who sat at one of the tables in the dining hall, playing UNO with Torbjörn and Lena. Surprisingly, he was winning.  
“Ya can’t run away from me, Sugar!” You heard the angry voice of the cowboy and yet again you were impressed by his stamina and speed - with a big gulp you finished off the milk while you were still running - until you ran head first into Jack. He grabbed you by the shoulders to end your sweet escape and looked at you in confusion.   
“Again?”, he asked when he saw the plastic bottle in your hand. “Jesse, I got them.”  
The cowboy came to a halt, took a deep breath and grabbed your ear.   
“How many times do I have to tell you! No milk! No chocolate!”, he scolded you and reached for the bottle. “I have to bear the whining and moaning when you get sick!”  
“Ouch, my ear-!”


	83. Lactose intolerant II [Junkrat]

The show was boring as hell but you were too lazy to switch the channel. Tired from work you stared into the TV, not really listening - just staring.  
“‘ey Darl.” The Junker flopped onto the couch, in his hands a big bowl filled with ice cream. Your eyes wandered from the TV screen to your lover. That ice cream looked fucking delicious.   
You reached for the spoon to have a bite, but he slapped your fingers and shook his head.  
“Nah, not for ya. Ya know why.”, he said and started licking the sweet dessert from the spoon.   
“Come on… Just a few bites…”, you groaned and tried to reach for the silverware, but he refused to let you do so. He placed the bowl in his lap and grabbed your wrist with his now free hand.   
“Nope.”, he said. “‘s not gonna happen. Remember last time?”  
“It wasn’t that bad…”, you growled and tried harder to get some of the ice cream. He still fought off your attacks and continued shoveling the dessert into his mouth.   
“’t was super bad. No ice cream for ya, missy.”  
He was persisent, but you had an ace up your sleeve.  
“What if I lick the ice cream from your body, hmm?”, you asked with a raspy voice. Your eyes glowed with ambiguity as you tried to convince him. It seemed to work, as he stopped his eating movements and pouted. Then he shrugged and continued eating.  
“Nah.”  
“Urghh, damnid - gimme that!” You lunged at him, tried to grab the bowl but he was faster than you. Within a split second he was on his foot and peg leg, holding the bowl out of your reach and clicked his tongue.   
“Party pooper.”, you growled.


	84. Lactose intolerant III [Reaper]

"You know what will happen, right?” The low growl from Reaper interrupted your cornflakes massacre. Splashes of milk were spread across the whole table and crumbs from the cornflakes decorated the floor beneath your chair. You looked at him, mouth filled with cereals and milk. Slowly you nodded and he sighed.  
“worf id.”, you mumbled.  
He crossed his arms. You swallowed the mouthful of food before repeating yourself.  
“Worth it.”, you stated and poured more milk into the bowl. “Mercy will be back soon and whenever she’s around I have literally no chance of eating this stuff. She hides the milk from me.”  
“Then stop drinking it. You get sick every damned time.”, Reaper said and he seemed to be annoyed by your love for milk and chocolates. He didn’t get it - you loved that sweet, sweet food so much! Sadly your body didn’t like the lactose at all and punished your passion with cramps and stomach aches.   
“Remember that time you ate that candy bar? You knew there were peanuts in it and you still ate it. Jack had to get the EpiPen.”, you teased him and he went silent, arm still crossed. Gabe didn’t like that story at all, but it was one of your favorites. He loved the taste of peanuts, especially in candy bars. Sadly he was allergic, so eating peanuts was a no-go for the man dresses in black.   
“See, you’re just as bad as me. So don’t be a smartass!”, you said and sipped the leftover milk straight from the bowl.


	85. Bakery [Widowmaker]

“Amélie! Good morning.” As soon as you laid eyes on the elegant woman entering the bakery you greeted her. The joy in your voice seemed to confuse her for a second, but you were sure there was an amused sparkle in her eyes.  
“Good morning chérie.”, she replied and you already knew what she wanted to buy. Your baguettes were the best baguettes in town - fluffy on the inside and with a delicious golden crust. Amélie was one of your regular costumers and she visited your little bakery almost every day.   
“Can I talk you into a dessert today? I made a decent strawberry layer cake.”, you asked, already bagging two baguettes for her.   
“No, thank you.”, she said, but you didn’t bounce back.   
“Come on, it’s delicious.” She sighed and looked at the glass counter. The strawberry cake looked stunning, decorated with small clouds of cream and ornaments made of white chocolate.  
“It does look tempting.”, she admitted. You watched her carefully and tried to hide a smile. Goodness, that woman was gorgeous: The soft jaw line, the full lips and those fierce eyes..   
“Fine. I’ll take a slice of the cake.”   
“Good choice.” You cut the cake and were about to wrap it in a thin piece of paper, as she interrupted your movements by clearing her throat.   
“I will eat it here, thank you.” Amélie refused to look at you directly - was she flustered?!   
“Okay.” You put the piece of cake on a porcelain plate and handed it to her. She sat down at one of the tables at the huge windows of the bakery and ate the cake while watching the pedestrians outside. A warm smile remained on your face for the rest of the day.


	86. Small and angry [McCree]

“Sugar, ya still mad?”  
McCree leaned down, his beard tickling your cheek. Your arms crossed you turned away, a clear sign that you were still mad at him. A low chuckle rumbled through his chest as he placed a whiskery kiss on your cheek.   
“Aww, c’mon Sweetheart. Don’t be like this.” You turned away again, trying to shut him down by not looking at him. Of course you noticed the amused snort and how hard he was trying not to laugh at your tantrum.  
“Get out of my face, Jesse.”, you hissed and ducked away when he tried to kiss you again. Big hands grabbed your shoulders and turned you around so you’d finally look at him. A smirk decorated his face, a smirk that wasn’t sorry at all. “You know I don’t like it when you don’t tell me about missions. I’m worried.”  
“Don’t be silly.” A gentle kiss on your lips and he grabbed your face with his hands. You were still mad about him running off to a mission without telling you, but these lips were the heat that melted your anger like ice cream in the sun.   
“Ya way too cute to be mad.”, he murmured against your lips and your knees began to buckle by the sound of his deep, raspy voice.   
“I’m not cute.”, you replied with an angry pout.   
“Sugarcube ain’t nothin’ against ya.”, he purred and grabbed your waist to pull you closer to his body.


	87. First Kiss [Moira]

“Here you go. Coffee, black and steaming hot.” You placed the hot drink on her desk, but the scientist didn’t even look at you when she murmured a low ‘thanks’. Your hopes up for a conversation, you cleared your throat and looked at the files on her desk. Moira shot you an annoyed glance and pulled the paperwork out of your reach. 

“Can I help you?”, she snarled and wasn’t very happy about you reading her notes. You swallowed, your mouth extremely dry and your hands sweating. Goodness, when she was annoyed she was absolutely beautiful and stunning. 

“No, it’s alright. I just… Uh-” Pointless babbling, great. That’s a good way to get her to talk to you. Urgh. “Are you doing a-anything later?”

Moira raised a brow with an impatient look on her face. The mug filled with coffee in your hand started to slip away, that much sweat was covering your palms at that very moment. 

“This is my lab.”, she said and did a sweeping gesture with her hand to underline the statement. “This is my desk. It’s overloaded with work, obviously. But - feel free to visit me any time.”

Oh dear, her voice sounded so… sarcastic. And cold. Your chest started to hurt as your heart felt like it was trapped in a vise and you nodded. The only thing you hoped for was spending some time with Moira and maybe trying to get a glimpse at her feelings and if she had any feelings for you at all. That foolish hope was shattered under the harsh tone of her voice. 

“Okay. Then… See you tomorrow. I guess…”, you muttered under your breath and turned around to leave the lab. She watched you leave the room and for a second she hesitated - but then got on her feet and followed you into the hallway.

“Please wait.”, her voice wasn’t as cold as before so you stopped and shot her a curious glance from the corner of your eye. In that moment she realized that her body had reacted without her brain telling it to do so. Goodness, she… didn’t know what to say! For the first time in her life, Moira was speechless!  
“I… I did not mean to sound harsh.”, she said softly, her eyes fixed to the ground as she spoke. “I enjoy your company. In fact it’s much easier to work when you’re around. It helps me focus on my studies.”

Wow, that was unexpected. Your chest swole with proud and a warm, honey-like feeling. That was the most beauitful thing you had ever heard. Your stomach started to tingle as you realized that she liked you. Well, at least like a friend and that was way better than being hated by the most wonderful and brilliant woman on earth! 

“I was asking what you’re doing later.”, you sighed and started to fumble on the tips of your hair. “Because I love spending time with you. Watching you work is very impressive and I feel so proud.”

“Proud of what?” Only two, maybe three steps seperated you from each other. Your heart was pounding in your chest like a steady drum and for a second you thought that maybe she was able to hear it beating. It was beating so fast it almost hurt.

“I’m proud of you! Duh!”, you laughed nervously and beamed at her. “Moira, you’re beyond amazing! Your work is more than just impressive and that’s why I think you’re the most wonderful person on earth.”

Silence. Two eyes were fixed at you, blue and brown. The scientist looked - confused. Was she confused? Did you say too much and ended up embarassing yourself in front of the woman of your dreams? Oh boy, you blew it. You fucking blew it, shit, shit, shit-  
With these endless, long legs it took her only one big step to reach you, grab your shoulders and pull you close to her body. She had to bend down to kiss you, being way taller than you.  
A soft squeal escaped your throat when you felt the soft lips on yours. Was this happening? Was this a dream - a wonderful dream that was destined to end when you woke up in your bed, your body sweaty from dreaming of this beautiful woman?  
No, this was really happening. The grip on your shoulders tightened as she pulled you even closer, one hand wandering into your hair and the pressure on your lips getting even more intense. That was it, you died and this was heaven. She tasted so fucking good. That sweet, sweet lips and the cheeky tongue that started exploring your mouth - yep, this must be haven. 

After a minute of hot kissing, soft noises slipping from your lips when catching your breath, Moira pulled away but did not let go of you. There was the faint hint of a blush on her cheeks and you had to bite your bottom lip to control the urge to jump her bones. She cleared her throat and finally looked you in the eyes. 

“I, uh-”, she stammered. “So… What are you doing later?”


	88. Relax [Widowmaker]

“You need to relax.”, you sighed. The female sniper shot you an annoyed glance but you noticed her muscles relaxing. It had been a long day for her, filled with briefings and long range training. She was tough, but even a skilled agent needed some relaxing time every now and then.   
“You need anything? A tea maybe?”, you asked but only got a shake of her head in response. You continued the massage, knowing that even if Amélie never really thanked you, it was appreciated. She wasn’t a woman of man words, of many loving or even romantic words - but that’s how she has always been and you loved her for the person she was.   
“Thanks, chéri.”, she sighed under her breath. You hesitated for a second - wow, did she really thanked you?? That was… unexpected, to say at least. With a warm smile you placed a kiss on her cheek and continued to massage her shoulders. She leaned into your touch, closing her eyes and simply enjoyed the attention you gave her tensed muscles.  
“You’re welcome.”


	89. Angst [McCree]

»Let me go!!« Your low hiss turned into an angry yell and you started to fight Jesse’s firm grip on your upper body.

»’s not gonna happen.«, he rasped and the grip became a tight hug. You started to kick, yell, bite and scream.

»Stop touching me!!« Your throat hurt when you screamed at him as loud as you could. »Let me go!«

»No.« His voice was dark, his arms keeping you in place. Angry tears welled up from your eyes, dripping onto his arms. You tried to kick him, to wiggle off the human cage that held your body, but it was no use – he was way stronger than you.

»Let go- Let me go. Let go…«, it was a mantra you repeated over and over again, angry tears becoming tears of pain, becoming tears of sadness. »Lemmego-«

He pulled you down to the ground, his back leaned against the wall. A hand slipped from your waist into your hair, gently stroking your scalp.

»Let go«, you sobbed, tears streaming down your face as you stopped fighting him. »Jesse-«  
»I’ve got ya.«, he murmured and buried his face in your hair. »You’re safe. Darlin’. I’ve got ya.«

»Jesse«, you cried, becoming limp in his arms. »Oh God, Jesse-«  
»’s okay, Darlin’.«, he cut you off and took a deep breath. In the darkest corner of your brain you noticed him trembling – was he crying too? He was.  
Still locked in his arms you turned around and pressed your face to his chest. It was too much. Everything was too fucking much to handle.

»I’m here.«, he said and the hug grew more gentle, its purpose not longer to sooth your rage but to hold and comfort you. »I’m here, Love.«


	90. Music [Lúcio]

“Honey? May I ask you a favour?”  
Lúcio was slouching in one of the easy chairs in your living room, his headphones on and listening to one of his latest songs. He pouted, seemed not to be very satisfied with his latest creation. He had heard your voice, removed his headphones and shot you a curious glance. 

“I, uh-”, you grabbed your own shoulders for comfort and felt the heat on your face. Oh dear, this was kind of embarassing… “I was wondering, you’re so amazing with music and all that… Uh… Can you, maybe teach me how to record a track? It’s okay if you don’t want to!”  
Please don’t laugh, please don’t laugh, please don’t-

“Of course!” His eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm and joy about your request. “Oh, this is going to be awesome! You and me, the internationally known music duo-”

“Aw, come on.”, you giggled, relieved that he was so excited about showing you how to record your own song. “I just want to give it a try… They didn’t offer any music projects at my school, and you’re a DJ, so…”

“I’m glad you asked me to help you out.” He got on his feet, grabbed your hand and pulled you into a warm hug. “You know I love your singing voice! Always thought you’d make a great singer.”

With a big smile you returned the loving embrace of your boyfriend and a sigh escaped your throat. You were afraid to ask him to help you, afraid that he would laugh at you. How could you even think of something like that?! Lúcio was the most wonderful person on earth, he was always by your side, he always had your back and supported your decisions. 

“Let’s get into the studio.”, he suggested and placed a kiss on your nose which made you squeal with joy.


	91. Tricked [Moira]

“Oh my, would you look at that.” Moira pointed at something behind you, her eyes widened. Curious about what made her react like this you turned around - only to see a whole lot of nothing. The frontyard of the Gibraltar base was empty, only Zenyatta and Genji were sitting on the communication tower, meditating and enjoying the sunset in silent peace. 

“Ugh, come on Moira.”, you sighed and rolled your eyes. “Stop it. I’m not a fool you know. Although I fall for this shit every damned time.”

You turned your head, ready to be mad at the smug scientist. You expected a smirk, a dry laugh or just one of the rare giggles from your girlfriend - but instead of making fun of you she had used your inattention to sneak up to you and position her face right in front of yours. 

That sly attack made you jump, a startled noise falling from your lips. Soft palms cuped your face and pulled you closer; She did it again. This was the third time you fell for that cheap trick, although you couldn’t be mad at her at all. 

She loved tricking you, sneaking up to you and stealing kisses from your sweet lips. 

“Damnit Moira.”, you whispered between two passionate kisses that made your knees weak. “You can just ask for a kiss, you know?”

“That’s no fun.”, she said with a smirk on that beautiful face of hers.


	92. The Girl Part II [Junkrat & Roadhog]

“And now ya gotta light the fuse, yeah, jus’ like that.”  
The girl squealed with joy as the firecracker went off, applauding and jumping up and down. Junkrat joined in, both of them laughing and cheering at the noise the tiny firecracker made. Roadhog stood beside them, watching them as he started a campfire. 

“Stop it.”, he scolded Junkrat with a low grumble. “Don’t put silly ideas in her head.”

“But lil’ sheila likes it.”, Jamie replied with a frown. He picked up the giggling girl and placed her near the campfire. He then went to the bike and dived head first into the side-car, looking for a blanket. “Ah! There we go.”  
He wrapped up the girl in the dirty blanket, made sure she was fully covered and not freezing. It was getting colder after sunset and he didn’t want the girl to catch a cold. 

“Thanks Jamie.”, the girl chirped and grabbed the bowl Roadhog held right under her nose. It wasn’t exactly a homecooked meal, but the soup from the can was better than nothing. 

“We’ll arrive at the town tomorrow.”, Mako said while he was fumbling on the straps of his mask to take it off. The girl frowned, the corners of her mouth almost touching her chin.

“Nooo…”, she wailed and stopped eating for a moment. “I don’t wanna live in an orphanage, Mako. Wanna stay with you!”

“Yeah Roadie, let’er stay with us.”, Jamie chimed in and ruffled the girl’s hair to make her giggle. The tall man shook his head and cleaned up the girls face with a tissue. She was covered in soup, dirt and dust, just like Jamie.

“She’s not gonna stay with criminals.”, he said and shot Junkrat a ‘you know why’ glance. “Orphanage ‘s not so bad. You’ll see.”, he patted the girl’s head gently. 

“But I don’t wanna… I don’t know the other kids.”, she muttered and tears welled up from her eyes. “I’m scared they won’t like me.”

“Nah princess, they’ll love ya.” Junkrat shifted so he could hug her and nuzzle her face with his. “Ya the lil’ Junker princess after all.”  
The girl seemed not to be convinced at all, so Mako sighed, picked her up and put her on his lap to give her a ‘it will be alright’ hug. She relaxed, tears stopped falling from her cheeks and after one last sob she nodded. 

“Which one do ya wanna read today?”, Jamie asked, his head in the side car yet again. He held up three books, all of them colorful and written in big letters so they’d be easy to read. 

“Oh! The one with the fox and the dog!”, the girl squealed as she nestled into Roadhog’s lap. Jamie hobbled towards them, flopping onto the ground and handed her the book. The girl cleared her throat and started with the first page to read to the Junkers.


	93. HighBoom [JunkratxMcCree]

“’tis not workin’, mate.” Junkrat sipped on his drink and continued to watch the entrance. “Fellas won’t come.”

“They will. Morrison said they’d be meeting in this club. T’day.” The cowboy wasn’t very convinced by his own words, but he didn’t want the younger Junker to worry. They were waiting for some Talon informants. Soldier: 76 had stated they’d be meeting in this hellhole of a club whenever they exchanged the latest coordinates and data files. 

McCree didn’t like the club at all. It was too noisy, too much flashy lights and way too many drunk teenagers. But a mission was a mission, so it was no use. Jamison on the other side seemed to have a damned good time, drinking a lot and watching the kids having fun. Junkrat and McCree working together as partners was a very rare thing to happen since Roadhog always had an eye on Jamison, but Jesse didn’t mind at all. He liked working with the young fella, who cares if he was a little crazy? It was way more fun this way. 

“There we go.”, McCree muttered under his breath and nudged Junkrat’s side with his elbow, leaning in and putting his arm around Jamie’s shoulders. The younger one gave Jesse a confused look, but did not move away an inch. “At the door. Three guys. Black suits.”

“Ye, saw ‘em.”, Junkrat said, eyeing the cowboy from head to toe. “Why ya touching me mate?”

“This is a club filled with drunk, flirty idiots.” Jesse’s voice was raspy, low. Junkrat swallowed. “We’re blending in, hun.” 

“Mmmhhkay.” Junkrat leaned into the cowboy’s touch, sipping on his drink again. They sat in one of the darkest corner of the club’s lounge, touching each other and pretended to talk about various topics while watching the Talon informants at the bar. 

The metal hands got closer, almost touching. Their fingers found each other after a minute. A shy and delicate movement, but neither of them moved away.   
Both agents had to wait what would happen before they stepped in and tried to get their hands on the Talon information. 

“Could get used to workin’ with ya, mate.”, Junkrat said and shot McCree a quick glance from the corner of his eye. The cowboy didn’t look at him, but a smirk appeared on his face. He turned his head and nuzzled Jamie’s temple with his forehead. 

“Well thanks, hun. The same to you.”


	94. Badass [Roadhog]

Roadhog continued to fumble at the chain of his hook, making sure it didn’t came lose with his last attack. 

“Ya sure sheile can handle this on her own?” Jamie watched you jumping into the fight again, head first and laughing while you tore the enemie’s frontline apart with your bare hands. 

“She got this.”, Mako rasped and threw the hook in the air to make sure the chain wouldn’t get tangled up again. A satisfied grunt escaped his throat and he turned around to watch you win this fight almost on your own. He had taken down several enemies, Junkrat did his job with the explosives and you - well, you did your job by killing everything in your line of sight. It was fun to watch you and he knew you didnt need any help. 

A well calculated punch in the face and your current target let go of his rifle. You grabbed the gun, turned around and shot everything that was moving. Three, four, five - eight, nine. Fifteen. The Talon agents couldn’t do shit about your overkill mood, making you laugh when they tried to land a hit on you.

“You’re doing great, princess!”, you heard Mako’s deep voice behind you and Jamie’s manically laughter rang in your ears. This was so much fun!! Way better than the AI bots in the base’s training ground!

“Thank you!”, you yelled back at your boyfriend while breaking an enemie’s nose with the riffle, shoving the wepaon right into his face. 

“I like yer sheila.”, Junkrat said, throwing a concussion mine into the fight. “She can take care of herself.”

“Damn right I can.” You looked up at Mako, your face covered in blood and with a wide grin on your face. He snorted amused and used his large hand to clean your face from the red. He was one lucky guy, having the most badass girlfriend in the world.


	95. The Girl Part III [Junkrat & Roadhog]

“Yeah mate… ‘tis not gonna happen.” Junkrat snarled and pulled the girl closer. The orphanage was a scrap pile. Literally.   
Some children were sitting in the front yard and they didn’t look very happy. They were dirty, crying and underfed. The girl grabbed Jamies leg and buried her face in his pants.

“I don’t like it.”, she wined and small hands tucked at Jamie’s pants. “It smells bad!”

“Hog, look at this place.”, Junkrat’s tone of voice was way too serious for his giggly personality. He gave Roadhog a stern look and the tall Junker sighed. Junkrat was right, this place was a mess. After the explosion everything went downhill and many kids lost their parents - the orphanages had no money or even space to care for all the children. 

“I know.”, Mako growled and grabbed the girl to put her on his shoulder. He saw the tears in the corners of her eyes and her mouth bent downwards. He didn’t like to see her cry. Poor kid. “Gonna get to the next town.”

“Next one will be better, sweetheart.”, Junkrat said and smiled at the girl. “With lotsa toys. And even flowers!”

“Really?”, the child asked and wiped away the tears with the back of her hands. Rat nodded and they turned around, leaving the orphanage behind. He shot Mako a glance and they both knew that the next orphanage would be as shitty as this one. 

“Guess we’re her family now.”, Junkrat murmured. A few hours later they had set up a small campfire in the Outback, the girl asleep already in the side-car. Mako sighed, but Jamie was right. The girl was alone, had no family besides the two Junkers. 

“Daddy Roadhog.”, Jamie snickered, hiding a giggle behind his metal hand so he wouldn’t wake up the girl. Mako snarled at him and threw a pile of scrap from his ammo pouch, hitting the younger Junker in the face to make him shut up.

A dad, Mako thought. He hasn’t been a dad for a long, long time.


	96. The Girl Part IV [Junkrat & Roadhog]

“What’s this?” The girl held up her hand and her small finger pointed up at the sky, her brows furrowed in confusion. “It’s bright.”  
“Huh. ‘guess that’s a plane sweetheart.”, Jamie replied and tilted his head to the side, also irritated by the small flickering lights in the night sky. The small child had taken place on his lap, cuddled up in a warm blanket to protect her from the cold.  
“A plane?” She looked at the younger Junker and shook her head. “But it doesn’t even move!”  
“Eh, I guess this one’s a slow plane.”  
Hidden behind the mask Mako rolled his eyes and huffed while grabbing the kid. He put her on his own lap and ignored the noises of disapproval on his right side, causing Jamie to crawl on his lap too. He shot him a fierce glance but it was no use; Jamie had been craving affection since they left Australia and there was no way he would stop it anytime soon.  
“They’re stars.”, he growled and nodded towards the sky.   
“… stars?”, the child asked curiously. “What are stars?”  
Okay, how could he explain the concept of a sheer endless universe to a child - and rat?  
“Bright lights.”, he said. “You can see them every night. Not at home though.”  
“Home sucks.”, Junkrat murmured. “Can’t see shit out th-”  
“Language.”, Mako snarled. “’s true tho. Can’t see the stars since the explosion. Nice to see them again.”  
The girl kept quiet for a second, then nodded in agreement.  
“I like them.”, she stated and snuggled up to the junkers.


	97. Rough Day [Moira]

“You look tired.”, you said and pressed a kiss on Moira’s cheek. Your wife groaned quietly and took her place next to you on the couch.   
“Because I am tired.”, she replied and loosened her tie. “It has been a long day.”  
“Well, that’s the price you have to pay for being brilliant, my love.” Your hands caressed her shoulders and as soon as you heard the relieved sigh you huddled against her body and your fingers run through the flaming red hair.   
“Mmh… Not bad.”, Moira murmured as you continued to massage her scalp, placing soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. It was unusual for her to lean into your touch, but you would never complain about your wife being in a cuddly mood.   
“Better?”, you asked after a while and Moira nodded, one of her hands on your tighs and the other one looking for the TV remote.   
“The lecture I wanted to see will be on in a few minutes. Objections?”, she asked and you shook your head, kissing her hairline.   
“Go ahead love, I don’t mind. Even if I don’t understand what the science grandpas are talking about.”  
“Grand.”, she chuckled and you snuggled up to her.


End file.
